The Borrowed Time
by 42sanna
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki adalah seorang pahlawan dari Konoha, tapi sekarang ia ada di tempat yang begitu jauh dari rumahnya dan di tempat ini ia melihat gadis yang begitu cantik dalam kesulitan. Di saat ia menolong gadis itu akankah ia tahu takdir macam apa yang akan menantinya di ujung sana?
1. Prolog

**Achtung!**

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto dan Re:Zero milik Tappei Nagatsuki.

Saya gak punya apa-apa kecuali plot dan cerita dalam fanfic ini sendiri!

* * *

 **Dia Yang Seharusnya Tidak Ada Di Sini**

* * *

Di bawah terangnya sinar mentari dan banyaknya orang-orang yang berada di kota ini, Naruto Uzumaki berdiri kebingungan.

Pada 2 menit sebelumnya dia tidak berada di sini, di alun-alun kota asing ini, melainkan di puing-puing Desa Konoha yang sebelumnya dihancurkan oleh Pain, sang pemimpin grup teroris bernama Akatsuki. Walaupun desa itu mengalami kehancuran, para warga desa itu dengan semangat membangun semuanya kembali dari nol.

Dengan serius mereka percaya dan bersemangat menatap akan hari esok, semua dukungan moral mereka dan begitu juga semangat mereka bisa terlahir setelah kehancuran hebat itu karena seseorang dan itu adalah Naruto.

Naruto yang muncul sebagai pahlawan dalam pertempuran melawan Pain, bukan hanya telah mengalahkan pemimpin Akatsuki itu, namun juga meyakinkan Nagato untuk kembali mempercayai jalan yang pernah ia percayai dan membuatnya dengan suka rela menghidupkan kembali semua orang yang ia telah bunuh dengan jutsu Rinne Tensei.

Dan dengan penuh kehangatan dan euforia, Naruto disambut sebagai pahlawan. Para penduduk dengan keyakinan begitu kuat, percaya bahwa selama adanya Naruto di sisi mereka, maka mereka dapat melalui cobaan semengerikan apapun itu.

Dan di sini, sang pahlawan itu berdiri kebingungan.

"Umm… aku di mana—ttebayo?"

"Oi, Nak! Kalau kau cuma mau berdiri menghalangi daganganku, maka sebaiknya kau cepat menyingkir."

Suara protes keluar dari toko buah yang berada dibelakang Naruto membuatnya sedikit terkejut dan langsung membalikkan badannya. Di dalam toko itu, seorang lelaki dengan wajah sangar yang lebih mirip dengan tukang pukul di dalam kawanan bandit memberikan tatapan tajam ke arah dirinya.

"A-ahh… maaf."

Naruto berjalan pelan kearah arus kerumunan, meninggalkan toko itu dan pemiliknya yang seram sambil merasa bingung. Ya, pada dasarnya ia seharusnya berada di dekat kamp-kamp pengungsian warga yang kehilangan rumahnya karena serangan Pain. Namun dengan ajaib ia bisa berada di tempat yang begitu asing sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa menentukan kalau dirinya itu ada di daerah mana.

"Apa ada orang yang melakukan Konchiyose terbalik padaku, kah…?"

Di tempat ini, Naruto sedikit mencuri pemandangan dari orang-orang disekitar. Ini kemungkinan besar terjadi karena pakaian dan pelindung kepala Naruto yang tertangkap sebagai 'asing' di mata kerumunan orang-orang ini, namun itu tak cukup untuk membuat Naruto benar-benar menjadi pusat perhatian dari orang-orang ini. Naruto yang terlatih sejak kecil mengetahui bagaimana tatapan yang biasa diberikan kepada mereka yang 'berbeda', tidak merasa terganggu terhadap lirikan orang-orang.

Mungkin ini karena lirikan itu tidak lebih dari rasa penasaran.

Dan ada sedikit yang menarik dari orang-orang di sini. Yaitu ada beberapa dari mereka yang memiliki fitur tubuh layaknya seorang hewan, entah itu seekor anjing, kucing, kadal atau yang lainnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Naruto untuk melihat manusia-hewan seperti itu, namun untungnya ia tidak berteriak terkejut saat ada dari salah satu mereka yang berada di dekat dirinya.

Dalam pikiran pajangnya yang begitu tak menentu, Naruto mulai mengira-ngira apa yang terjadi dan dengan ribut, suara riuh terdengar tidak jauh dari dirinya terdengar dan mendekat.

"Gahh!"

Seorang gadis kecil menabrak dirinya dan dengan cepat gadis itu menyeimbangkan dirinya.

"Maaf, Nii-chan, tapi aku sedang terburu-buru!"

Gadis itu berteriak ke arah Naruto sambil berlari kembali ke arah gang-gang kecil yang sepi dari orang-orang.

Dan setelah keributan ditimbulkan gadis kecil itu, muncul lagi teriakan protes yang seolah-olah mengejar gadis kecil yang tadi.

"Pencuri! Kembalikan insigniaku!"

Suara itu berasal dari seorang… gadis yang begitu cantik.

Ya, itu suara dari seorang wanita yang layaknya seorang malaikat putih yang turun dari surga meminta pertolongan. Tidak peduli dari mana sisi diambil untuk melihat gadis ini, kecantikannya adalah sesuatu yang tak terelakan. Rambut silvernya layaknya harta karun, wajahnya yang cantik nan mulia, dan tubuhnya yang ramping dan preposional sudah cukup membuatnya menjadi permata diantara orang-orang yang berada di tempat ini.

"Haah… haa… haa… uhh, maaf apa kamu tahu kemana gadis itu?"

Gadis itu dengan terengah-engah dan nada seperti ia sudah diambang keputusasaan bertanya dengan begitu lirih.

"D-dia lewat sana…"

Naruto menunjukkan telunjukknya ke arah kemana gadis kecil itu berlari.

"A-ahh…"

Si gadis berambut perak itu menggigit bibirnya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tampak sudah menyerah, namun sebenarnya ada sedikit yang mengganggu Naruto. Ya, itu adalah bagaimana orang-orang di sekitar sini seolah-olah menghindari dan tidak memperdulikan gadis yang begitu cantik ini. Tidak peduli seperti apa alasannya, seorang laki-laki tidak akan membiarkan gadis seperti dia kesusahan.

Tapi seolah-olah hal-hal seperti membantu dan menolong itu tidak ada, orang-orang menghindari dan memalingkan mukanya dari sang gadis. Dan orang-orang menatap sang gadis dengan tatapan yang begitu dikenal oleh Naruto sebelum akhirnya mereka membuang mukanya secara acuh.

Sebuah tatapan mengerikan yang pernah dihadapi oleh Naruto saat masih kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Sebuah tatapan yang menginginkan lenyapnya sumber rasa takut mereka. Sebuah tatapan yang seolah-olah sedang melihat **monster.**

Perasaan kering menuruni tenggorokan Naruto dengan perlahan. Paru-parunya terisi dengan rasa sesak dan dia melihat sang gadis cantik berambut perak itu lagi. Sang gadis mengangkat kepalanya dengan perlahan dan menatap kerah gadis kecil itu berlari dengan tatapan yang semakin terisi oleh kekuatan dan juga tekad yang begitu kuat, dia mengepalkan tangannya dengan keyakinan.

"Aku akan mengambilnya kembali."

Sang gadis berambut perak itu berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Namun…

"Tidak!"

Naruto memegang pergelangan tangan sang gadis. Dan sang gadis berhenti dan menatap ke wajah Naruto dengan kebingungan.

"Sesuatu yang merupakan milikmu dicuri, 'kan? Biar aku yang akan mengembalikannya padamu. Aku hebat dalam pengejaran—ttebayo!"

Naruto dengan kepercayaan diri meneriakkan itu. Tidak mungkin Naruto bisa meninggalkan seorang gadis dalam kesulitan begitu saja, lagipula menolong orang lain di tempat ini bukanlah hal yang merugikan, siapa tahu ia bisa bertanya satu atau dua hal mengenai lokasi ini sehingga ia tahu arah menuju jalan pulang.

"Pokoknya aku akan merebut barang milikmu itu dari pencuri kecil itu."

Si gadis itu tampak ragu-ragu atas perkataan Naruto, namun sepertinya ia masih mempertimbangkannya.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku mohon tolong dan kalau bisa jangan terlalu keras pada pencuri itu… dia masih anak-anak."

Sebuah kekhawatiran murni keluar dari mulut sang gadis berambut perak itu. Dan dengan senyum penuh kekaguman kepada gadis berambut silver itu, ia meloncat ke atas bangunan-bangunan dengan loncatan 'ninja'nya sambil berteriak,

"Aku mengerti—ttebayo!"

* * *

 **Dia Yang Seharusnya Tidak Ada Di Sini**

* * *

 **AN:** Untuk prolog yang rada gak jelas ane rasa ini cukup. Dan begitulah prolog yang mudah-mudahan bisa memuaskan para pembaca… Btw untuk Re:Zero ini ane akui kalo ane udah cukup lama kenal ama manga dan pernah baca beberapa chap LN dan sempet baca WN-nya yang volum 3. Namun percayalah kalo ane sendiri ga punya pengetahuan lebih dari kalian yang baru nonton animenya…. Jadi ane bakal sedikit kasih penjelasan di AN selanjutnya… Bye~~


	2. Kejar-kejaran Yang Bodoh

**Achtung!**

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto dan Re:Zero milik Tappei Nagatsuki.

Saya gak punya apa-apa kecuali plot dan cerita dalam fanfic ini sendiri!

* * *

 **Kejar-kejaran Yang Bodoh**

* * *

Naruto yang melompat-lompat bangunan yang satu ke bangunan lainnya, sedangkan 'mangsanya' itu berlari dengan cara berusaha mencari jalan sempit dan yang tertutup sehingga Naruto tidak bisa menangkapya.

"Oi, Nii-chan, kenapa kau malah mengejarku?!"

"Jangan tanya kenapa! Kembalikan dulu benda curianmu dulu—ttebayo"

Percakapan dengan teriakan yang saling bersemangat terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Di satu sisi Naruto dengan cekatan melompat-lompat di atas bangunan sambil menjaga jaraknya dari gadis itu, sedangkan si gadis kecil itu terus berlari dengan gigih membuat jarak yang berarti antara dirinya dan Naruto.

Namun bagaimanapun juga, Naruto adalah ninja yang terlatih. Mungkin dia bukanlah ninja paling hebat dalam pengejaran, namun ia tetaplah seorang ninja dan ninja tidak bisa dibandingkan begitu saja dengan seorang pencuri kacangan.

Dan seperti yang diketahui, kejar-kejaran antara ninja dan pencuri yang mirip seekor elang yang sedang berusaha memangsa bajing ini sekarang mulai mendekati akhir. Walaupun si gadis kecil pencuri itu sudah berusaha mengubah arah pelariannya dan bersembunyi di balik bangunan dan gang-gang beberapa kali, itu terbukti tidak terlalu efektif terhadap Naruto. Dan Naruto sendiri sedikit terkejut pada dirinya sendiri karena melakukan pengejaran sebaik ini, mungkin sekarang ia bisa sedikit menyombongkan diri atas hal ini kepada Kiba nanti.

Tapi saat seekor hewan merasa terdesak, mereka biasanya akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak terduga dan itu biasanya berasal dari insting untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Rasa kejut mendatangi Naruto karena apa yang gadis itu lakukan.

Sang gadis saat ini memijakkan kakinya dengan kuat ketanah, dan seolah olah ada per di kakinya, ia sekarang melompat tinggi dan mulai melompat lagi seperti tupai. Memijakkan kakinya ke dinding bangunan, gadis itu melompat dan melompat lagi. Ini… ini nyaris tidak ada bedanya dengan lompatan yang seorang ninja lakukan, hanya saja si gadis itu memiliki sesuatu seperti pusaran kecil di daerah sekitar kakinya dan gerakannya sedikit lebih lincah, ini mungkin karena badannya juga yang kecil.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak mau memakainnya. Tapi, Nii-chan, kau telah sedikit memaksaku!"

Si gadis memutar dirinya menghadap ke arah Naruto dan ia mengarahkan tangannya dan membuat sebuah gerakan kecil. Atas tindakan itu, Naruto sedikit menghentikan dirinya yang sedang berada di udara dan bersiap memijakkan kakinya di salah satu sisi bangunan tua. Ia sudah tidak bisa bermain-main lagi dan kemungkinan si gadis itu akan melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya, karena itu Naruto membetuk segel Kage Bunshin dengan tangannya.

Namun pijakan kakinya ternyata memberikan sebuah kejutan bagi Naruto.

'Kraakkk!'

"Ap—Uahhhh!"

Adalah sesuatu yang normal bagi bangunan tua untuk memiliki retakan dan adalah suatu kesialan bagi Naruto untuk menginjakkan kakinya di retakan itu. Dan disaat Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan lalu terjatuh dengan kasar, si gadis itu menjulurkan lidahnya dengan cara yang mengejek.

'Bruakkk!'

Suara tubuh terjatuh di gang kecil itu. itu adalah pendaratan yang tidak bisa disebut mulus dan itu terlihat sangat menyakitkan, lagipula Naruto tak mampu menyeimbangkan dirinya dan terjatuh begitu saja seperti buah yang tergelincir dan jatuh dari pohonnya. Rasa sakit dan mati rasa menjalar kepunggung Naruto yang menghantam tanah, lalu disusul dengan erangan kesakitan dari mulutnya.

"Woahh, liat apa yang kita punya di sini."

"Ufufufu, aku mengira itu adalah kotoran burung yang terjatuh."

"Hmmm, pakaian yang dia pakai agak aneh. Namun sepertinya ia punya satu atau beberapa barang yang cukup berharga."

Suara-suara yang bising itu saling mengobrol satu sama lain. Naruto menengok kearah sumber suara itu dan menemukan tiga orang manusia yang berpakaian seperti berandalan menatap kearahnya. Naruto sedikit lega karena yang ia lihat adalah manusia biasa, namun ia juga merasa sedikit kesal karena sepertinya ketiga orang tersebut adalah bandit.

Ketiga orang yang sepertinya hanya berandalan itu memiliki penampilan kumuh layaknya seseorang yang tinggal di jalanan, yang satu badannya besar, yang satu lagi mempunyai gaya aneh dengan rantai di lehernya dan yang terakhir mempunyai badan kecil sampai-sampai orang kebanyakan akan menyangka kalau ia anak-anak.

"Oi, oi, oi, dia masih bisa bergerak rupanya."

"Tangguh juga dia bisa terlihat baik-baik saja setelah terjatuh seperti itu."

"Hee, begitukah? Oi, Nak, apa kau mempunyai sesuatu yang bisa ditukar dengan uang?"

Dan dengan perlahan Naruto membangunkan tubuhnya dengan sempoyongan, lalu melihat ke arah bandit-bandit itu dengan tatapan tak tertarik. Saat ia menggerakkan tubuhnya, ia sadar kalau ia mendapat cedera yang lumayan dan terlebih ia punya kesulitan untuk menggerakkan kaki kirinya yang sepertinya terkilir.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk ini, tapi sepertinya aku akan mendapat kesulitan untuk meloncat-loncat lagi… Ahh, ngomong-ngomong aku cuma mempunyai uang 20 Ryo, aku ragu itu cukup membeli ramen untuk porsi 3 orang."

Naruto merogoh kantongnya dan berusaha memberikan pecahan uang receh dua koin 5 Ryo dan satu koin 10 Ryo kepada bandit-bandit itu. Kebetulan saat dirinya masih di Konoha ia tidak membawa dompetnya karena alasan saat itu belum ada yang bisa dibeli kecuali ramen ichiraku yang buka menggunakan tenda darurat karena desa sedang direnovasi, jadi dia hanya membawa uang receh 20 Ryo yang entah sejak kapan berada di kantung celananya ke tempat antah-berantah ini.

Lagipula siapa yang menyangka kalau ia akan berakhir di tempat seperti ini.

Para bandit itu hanya terdiam dan melihat tadahan tangan Naruto yang berisi uang receh dan dengan itu, yang paling kecil badannya di antara mereka berteriak.

"Kau sedang mengejek kami, ya!? Kau kira kami berusaha merampokmu hanya untuk membeli roti gandum? Dan uang macam apa itu? Aku tak pernah melihat jenis yang seperti itu, dan kurasa itu tidak akan laku!"

Lalu Naruto yang merasa terhina karena uang pemberiannya dihina juga balik protes.

"Jangan remehkan uang recehan 20 Ryo! Dengan hanya uang segini kau bisa membeli ramen bersama 4 buah naruto di Ichiraku. Dan bahkan kau bisa membeli ramen daging sapi spesial yang ada di setiap hari minggu—ttebayo!"

Tak peduli keadaan macam apa yang terjadi, meneriakkan sebuah promo kedai makanan adalah tindakan yang tak masuk akal. Dan para bandit itu juga berpikiran seperti itu.

"Kau sedang membodohi kami ya? Kau telah membuat kesalahan besar!"

Naruto seolah-olah menyadari apa yang ia telah ia lakukan, memasang ekspresi serius dan sepertinya terkejut. Lalu ia berkata…

"Ahh, kau benar! Seharusnya ramen daging sapi spesial itu ada di hari sabtu, bukannya minggu."

"Kami tidak peduli soal ituuu!"

Para bandit yang sudah kehilangan kesabarannya itu sudah dalam ancang-ancang menyerang. Si pria bertubuh besar mengeluarkan sebuah palu gada dan si pria berantai mengeluarkan pisau. Bagi Naruto, berandalan yang suka merampok atau memeras orang lain di gang-gang sepi seperti ini bukanlah hal yang terlalu serius ia pikirkan, lagipula mereka sebenarnya cukup terlihat aneh bahkan untuk seorang bandit. Dan entah bagaimana ia berpikir kalau mereka akan jauh lebih cocok jadi pemain sirkus.

"—Ya ampun, kalau kamu ingin membuat masalah dengan alasan untuk menolongku, maka itu adalah tindakan yang buruk."

Waktu berhenti saat suara itu menggema di gang ini, atau setidaknya itulah yang menggambarkan situasi saat ini.

Seorang gadis berdiri di jalan masuk menuju gang kecil ini. Ia adalah seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut silver yang indah yang panjangnya sampai ke pinggulnya, mempunyai mata ungu kebiruan yang mengarahkan tatapan tajamnya ke arah Naruto. Tubuhnya yang seperti campuran antara sebuah kedewasaan dan juga kekanak-kanakkan membuat sebuah pesona yang berbahaya untuk dilihat laki-laki.

Ya. Dia adalah si gadis yang ingin ditolong oleh Naruto.

Gadis yang tadi terlihat sangat gelisah dan kebingungan itu sekarang berdiri dengan tegarnya menatap langsung kearah Naruto. Naruto sendiri tidak tahu apakah itu sebuah tatapan amarah atau semacamnya namun ia yakin kalau itu memiliki arti tersendiri.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

Gadis itu bertanya dengan suara lantang. Dan suara yang terdengar lembut di telinga Naruto itu seperti sesuatu yang dengan mudah merenggut kesadaran orang yang mendengarnya, dan sepertinya para bandit itu juga berpikiran sama.

"Aku terjatuh dari sana… dan mengobrol sedikit dengan mereka."

"Oi, yang kau pakai sepertinya adalah pakaian mahal? Seorang bangsawan, kah? Dan… Pirang, apa maksudmu mengobrol dengan kami?"

Salah satu bandit itu memprotes kepada Naruto, namun seperti biasanya Naruto tidak menanggapinya. Tapi ada satu kata yang mengganjal di telinga Naruto, dan itu adalah kata "bangsawan". Ini sedikit masuk akal melihat bagaimana gadis itu mempunyai aura ningrat di sekelilingnya dan juga apa yang ia kenakan. Walau pakaian itu tidak mempunyai aksesoris yang berarti, tapi pakaian itu dapat dengan mudah membuat seseorang mendapatkan sebuah perhatian.

"Maaf, tapi ada yang sedikit aku bicarakan dengan anak itu. Jadi aku mohon kalian untuk meninggalkan tempat ini secara baik-baik."

Gadis itu mengatakan hal itu seolah-olah ia membuat sebuah perjanjian.

"Haah? Kau ingin jadi pahlawan dengan menyelamatkan dia, Nona manis?"

"Keh, jaga mulutmu, dasar wanita."

"Kau pikir siapa kau ini?"

Sahutan yang muncul dari mulut para bandit itu dengan jelas menyatakan ketidaksukaan mereka dan dengan itu si gadis menghela nafasnya dan berkata dengan nada sedikit jengkel.

"Sungguh, aku tadinya ingin membuat situasi sedamai mungkin."

Dan dengan itu si gadis mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya kearah para bandit—lalu dari telapak tangannya itu muncul cahaya-cahaya aneh yang ditembakkan kepada mereka.

Suara tumbukan seperti batu yang dilempar mengenai tubuh seseorang dengan jelas terdengar di sini, dan setelah itu para bandit jalanan itu ambruk di atas tanah. Naruto melihat sebuah batu yang seperti es sebesar kepalan tangan tertembak dekat kakinya, namun benda itu dengan cepat menguap seolah-olah tertelan oleh udara begitu saja.

'— _Ini sebuah jutsu?'_

Naruto tidak pernah berpikir kalau gadis yang begitu anggun itu adalah seorang pengguna jutsu, dia sepertinya memang bukanlah ninja, namun terkadang di dunia ini bukan hanya ninja saja yang dapat menggunakan jutsu. Dan Naruto cukup terkejut saat mengetahui kalau si gadis ini dapat melakukan sesuatu yang seperti ini.

"K-kau berengsek…"

Dua dari para bandit itu berdiri, sementara yang satunya lagi sepertinya sudah kehilangan kesadarannya. Mereka berdua adalah si pria berbadan besar dan si leher rantai. Walau mereka sudah bersusah payah berdiri, mereka sudah terlihat bisa roboh bahkan hanya dengan sebuah pukulan cukup keras di wajah.

"Kau pasti akan membayar ini!"

Si pria yang berantai, sambil memegangi hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah dengan satu tangan megarahkan pisaunya ke arah gadis itu. Dan si pria berbadan besar dengan palu gada yang berada di tangannya juga sudah dalam ancang-ancang menyerang.

"Kalian ini… sebaiknya menyerah saja. Kalian tidak akan menang melawan gadis itu. Lagipula aku masih mau memberikan 20 Ryo-ku pada kalian."

Naruto memberikan sebuah penawaran terakhir pada mereka dan ini cukup menarik mengingat kalau mereka—para bandit itu adalah orang-orang yang berusaha memeras dirinya. Bagi Naruto, apa yang dilakukan bandit-bandit itu memanglah salah, namun baginya juga apa yang dilakukan oleh mereka adalah sesuatu yang dilakukan karena mereka tidak punya pilihan. Dan kalau mereka diberi pilihan yang lebih baik daripada membegal orang seperti ini, mereka juga pasti akan mau menerima pilihan itu.

Entah berapa banyak bandit dan begal yang telah dihadapi oleh Naruto, entah saat itu saat ia melakukan misi ataupun perjalanan. Namun yang jelas bagi Naruto, apa yang mereka lakukan sebagai bandit tidaklah terlalu profesional, bahkan cenderung amatir. Kalau mereka benar-benar ingin merampok Naruto, maka seharusnya tadi mereka sudah langsung merampoknya saat ia terjatuh dengan menyedihkan tadi.

Namun mereka justru menunggu Naruto bangun dan mengancam Naruto, dan seolah-olah mengatakan "Kami tak ingin menyakitimu, kami hanya ingin uangmu. Jadi serahkan semua itu baik-baik". Karena itu Naruto menyerahkan uangnya dengan baik-baik dan mereka seharusnya menerima itu juga dengan baik-baik, tapi mereka mungkin merasa sedikit terhina saat Naruto seolah-olah tahu keinginan mereka itu apa (dan karena uang yang diberikan terlalu sedikit) mereka malah berbuat kasar.

"Kau gila ya? Kenapa kau masih saja mau memberi kami uang aneh itu?"

"Kenapa? Bukannya kalian memang butuh ini?"

"Ughhh…"

Ditengah-tengah perdebatan antara Naruto dan bandit itu, si gadis mengehembuskan nafas panjang dan menatap ke arah mereka dengan sangat terganggu.

"Hah, kalian ini meributkan hal-hal yang aneh. Dan tolong tuan-tuan bandit, pergilah dari sini…"

Si gadis itu berbicara dengan nada yang lebih serius dari yang sebelumnya.

"…Sebelum aku akan membuat kalian pergi dengan cara yang sangat memaksa."

Dan dengan itu, suara dengan bernada tinggi memcahkan fokus semua orang. Naruto dan para bandit bingung akan datangnya suara itu, karena tidak ada satupun orang yang memiliki suara seperti itu di sini.

"Ahh~ Kalau aku di tatap dengan ekspetasi begitu tinggi seperti itu, aku jadi malu."

Sang asal suara itu menutupi wajahnya dengan malu-malu dengan kedua tangannya, dia ada dalam keadaan duduk di atas telapak tangan gadis itu. Si asal suara itu memiliki bulu abu-abu, dan kalau di lihat dari ukurannya maka ia mirip seperti tikus namun kalau dilihat dari tampilannya dia mirip seekor kucing kecil.

Si bandit yang melihat kucing yang muncul tiba-tiba itu, berteriak kearah sang gadis.

"K-kau adalah seorang penyihir roh?!"

"Itu benar. Jadi seperti yang kukatakan tadi, pergilah dari sini sebelum aku memaksa kalian."

Dalam respon terhadap kata-kata sang gadis, para bandit itu dengan buru-buru membopong temannya yang pingsan dan berlari kearah jalan masuk gang ini. Dan di saat mereka berpapasan dengan si gadis itu, salah satu dari mereka mendecakkan lidahnya dengan cukup keras sampai-sampai si gadis itu bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku akan mengingat kalian berdua! Saat kita bertemu lagi, aku tidak akan melepaskan kalian begitu saja!"

"Kalau kau melakukan sesuatu terhadap gadis ini, semua keluargamu termasuk dirimu akan dikutuk, kau tahu. Walau saat itu terjadi sepertinya kau sudah mati."

Tak peduli kalau itu adalah hal yang terbaik yang mereka ucapkan untuk mengancam si gadis, kata-kata dari si roh itu jelas lebih menakutkan dan jauh lebih sadis. Dan karena itu, mereka mempercepat langkah mereka kearah kerumunan dengan wajah yang pucat.

Dan saat ini hanya ada Naruto, si roh, dan gadis itu yang ada di gang sepi dan cukup gelap ini.

"Hmm… hey, pria berambut pirang, sepertinya kau tadi mencoba melakukan sesuatu yang menarik kepada bandit-bandit itu."

Si mahluk mirip kucing itu mengatakannya dengan gembira sambil melayang-layang di udara.

"Woahhh… bisa terbang! Ini mungkin lebih keren daripada kucing ninja."

Dulu saat melakukan perjalanan dengan Jiraiya, Naruto pernah bertemu dengan kucing ninja yang bisa berbicara dan bahkan bertarung. Dan itu sebenarnya bukanlah sesuatu yang mengejutkan mengingat ada yang namanya anjing ninja, maka sangat masuk akal kalau ada yang namanya kucing ninja. Namun untuk sebuah kucing kecil yang bisa terbang adalah sebuah pengalaman baru untuk Naruto.

"Ninja? Humm.. aku tidak mengerti soal itu, tapi aku ini seekor roh~"

Di saat mereka berbincang-bincang dengan santai, si gadis berambut silver itu memotong pembicaraan.

"Puck, tenanglah. Maaf kalau harus membuatmu repot seperti ini, tapi apa kau tahu kemana gadis itu pergi?"

Si gadis itu dengan memotong semua basa-basi yang ada, langsung mengatakan pokok pembicaraan. Suara serius dan khawatir terdengar jelas di telinga Naruto, walaupun ia sudah terlihat lebih tegar daripada saat ia pertama kali kehilangan bendanya itu, ia masih tidak bisa menyingkirkan semua perasaan kalau ia sudah sangat ceroboh untuk menghilangkan sebuah benda yang berharga.

"Umm, tadi dia kearah sana. Tapi saat aku mengejarnya, ia mengganti arah beberapa kali untuk menipuku… jadi aku tidak bisa bilang dengan pasti ke arah mana."

"Jadi begitu…"

Si gadis itu mendekati Naruto dengan perlahan. Naruto tidak mengerti akan maksudnya, tapi saat si gadis itu tepat berada di depannya si gadis itu menaruh dengan lembut tangannya ke kedua sisi kepalanya. Naruto yang nyaris tidak memiliki pengalaman dengan gadis secantik ini, secara reflek mengambil langkah mundur.

"Ahh..!"

Namun saat ia mengambil langkah mundur dengan perlahan dengan kaki kirinya, rasa sakit dengan cepat membuat tubuhnya terkejut. Si gadis itu melepaskan tangannya dari wajahnya dan menggangguk seolah mengkonfirmasi sesuatu.

"Jadi kamu cedera di bagian sana? Ahh, baiklah… Puck tolong aku."

"Baiklah, Lia~"

Dengan perintah si gadis, Puck terbang ke belakang Naruto—dan di saat Naruto menatap kebelakang, ia bukan lagi melihat kucing yang berukuran tikus yang sedang terbang ke sana dan ke mari, melainkan seekor kucing yang sebesar tubuh manusia dewasa yang hendak memeluk dirinya dari belakang.

"Uwaaahh!"

"Hei-hei-hei, jangan melawan seperti itu. Walau cukup mengagetkan aku mempunyai niat baik dan lemaskan saja tubuhmu."

"Tolong dengarkan kata-kata Puck. Aku sendiri akan kesulitan kalau kamu tidak dalam posisi merebahkan diri atau tertidur."

"Apanya yang kesulitan?! Darimanapun kau melihatnya, kucing ini jauh lebih mirip beruang yang mau memakanku!"

Dan akhirnya butuh waktu beberapa menit sampai akhirnya Naruto menyerah dan tertelungkup di atas pangkuan Puck. Puck mengelus-elus punggung Naruto yang bergetar yang sepertinya karena ia merasa aneh atau karena ia kesulitan bernapas dengan semua bulu-bulu yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Ummmpphh—Ahh! Kalian ini sebenarnya mau apa sih?"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan mengambil nafas yang banyak dan memutar sedikit kepalanya untuk menemukan si gadis itu sedang mendekatkan tangannya dengan bagian tubuhnya—lalu perasaan familiar dirasakan Naruto.

"He-hei, itu jutsu penyembuhan, 'kan?"

Tangan si gadis itu memancarkan sebuah perasaan tertentu yang seolah-olah meringankan rasa sakit dan bahkan itu terasa seperti menghilangkan rasa sakitnya secara keseluruhan. Itu adalah sesuatu yang biasa Naruto rasakan ketika ia membuat dirinya sendiri terluka lalu Sakura, teman setimnya, akan menyembuhkan dirinya sambil marah-marah.

Dan dengan masih memasang wajah serius sambil menyembuhkan luka Naruto, gadis itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Jutsu…? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kamu ucapkan, tapi yang jelas aku sedang menyembuhkanmu. Jadi aku mohon tenang sedikit."

Mendengar kata-kata si gadis, Puck menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto dengan lembut sebelum Naruto dapat bertanya-tanya lagi kepada gadis itu. Lalu saat Naruto menengok kearah wajah kucing yang besarnya sama seperti manusia itu, si kucing memberikan senyuman lembut kepadanya.

Si gadis berambut silver itu dengan tekun menyembuhkan badan Naruto yang cedera, termasuk kaki kirinya yang rasanya terkilir dengan cukup lumayan. Gadis itu melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh layaknya itu adalah suatu kewajiban dan tanggung jawab yang harus ia lakukan dan itu membuat Naruto sedikit bertanya-tanya.

Pasalnya, tidak peduli bagaimanapun juga. gadis itu dalam keadaan kehilangan benda berharga miliknya karena dicuri, dan dia seharusnya tidak mempunyai cukup waktu untuk mengurusi Naruto. Bahkan kalau ia merasa bertanggung jawab karena Naruto terluka karena ingin membantunya, menolong sampai berusaha menyembuhkannya masih bisa dianggap terlalu membuang-buang waktu.

Di dalam pikirannya itu, kelembutan dari bulu-bulu Puck telah membuat sedikit pikirannya buyar. Naruto tidak pernah berpikir kalau ia akan mendapatkan sebuah bantal paha dari seekor kucing besar, namun walau begitu ia masih menikmatinya walau ia masih merasa sedikit aneh.

"Nnnggaahhh, aku tidak menyangka kalau ini bulu kucing bisa seenak ini! Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa banyak anak-anak yang suka menguburkan muka mereka ke kucing."

"Ehehehe, sepertinya aku mempunyai fungsi lain ketika membuat diriku sebesar ini kalau kau merasa senang seperti itu, 'kan?"

Puck menutup wajahnya dengan malu-malu dan mengintip sedikit sambil memberikan kedipan kepada Naruto.

"Kurasa ini sudah cukup… Dengan begini tugasku sudah selesai."

Emilia kembali berdiri dan dengan melipat tangannya, ia berbicara seolah-olah tidak terjadi sesuatu yang berarti bagi dia. Namun tetap saja apa yang ia lakukan adalah sesuatu yang berlebihan di mata Naruto, namun kalau dipikir-pikir maka Naruto mungkin adalah pihak yang salah karena bukannya membantu, yang ia lakukan malah adalah membuat gadis ini repot.

Sambil membangkitkan tubuhnya, Naruto menggerakkan tubuhnya sambil mengecek apakah punggungnya masih sakit dan juga ia sedikit meloncat-loncat dengan menumpukannya menggunakan kaki kiri. Berita bagusnya ia sudah tidak kenapa-kenapa lagi, berita buruknya ia sudah merasa merepotkan si gadis itu. Dan dengan itu dia menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ummm… sepertinya aku jadi merepotkanmu seperti ini."

"Tolong jangan dipikirkan. Aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin bertanya ke mana pencuri itu pergi, kalau bukan karena itu, aku pasti tidak akan repot-repot ke sini."

Si gadis itu mengatakannya dengan nada yang kasar dan angkuh, Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk.

"Dan soal aku menyembuhkanmu, anggap saja itu sebagai tanggung jawabku karena kamu terluka saat ingin menolongku. Kalau aku tidak menyembuhkanmu, aku pasti akan merasa bersalah. Jadi ini adalah sebuah keegoisanku, jadi kamu tidak perlu berhutang apa-apa padaku."

"Walau kau bicara seperti itu, kurasa aku masih harus berterima kasih padamu."

Si gadis itu memberikan tatapan tajam ke arah Naruto, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Puck.

"Puck, apa kamu tahu kemana pencuri itu membawa insigniaku?"

Puck, si kucing yang sekarang ukurannya sebesar manusia, terlihat berpikir sebentar, lalu ia menjawabnya dengan nada tinggi khasnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak tahu tentang itu."

"E-eeh…? J-jadi kita benar-benar mencarinya tanpa arah?"

Si gadis itu mulai terlihat panik dan ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras. Ini hampir mirip saat dia pertama kali bertemu Naruto dan walaupun ia sekarang ia sudah terlihat jauh lebih tenang dan bisa melihat keadaan, pada dasarnya ia masih merasa panik.

"K-kalau begitu kita tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi disini."

Mengatakan dengan menegarkan tubuhnya, si gadis itu menpukkan kedua tangannya seolah-olah melenyapkan semua kejadian yang tadi terjadi—lalu ia melihat Naruto dengan serius.

"Aku rasa aku harus pergi. Nah, sekarang karena aku sudah menyembuhkan sebagian besar lukamu, maka seharusnya kamu tidak kenapa-kenapa lagi. Aku sudah cukup menakuti mereka dan sepertinya mereka sudah cukup kapok, tapi berhati-hatilah saat berada di gang-gang seperti ini, walaupun kita di dalam lingkungan kota, bandit seperti mereka masih ada di mana-mana. Kamu tidak perlu lagi berusaha membantuku, aku masih bisa melakukannya sendiri dan—Ahh, aku mengatakan ini bukan karena aku khawatir padamu, tapi aku sedang memperingatimu! Jadi kamu mengerti, 'kan?"

Gadis itu mengatakan semuanya dengan cepat dan menerus-nerus seperti mesin perang, dan Naruto yang terdiam di atas kakinya mendengarkan si gadis tidak memberikkan jawaban apapun. Dan si gadis menganggap arti diam dari Naruto ini adalah kata "Ya", maka dengan puas dia memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke arah pintu masuk gang ini, bersiap untuk pergi.

"Nah, Puck, ayo kita temukan insignia itu."

Katanya sambil memanggil roh peliharaannya yang sudah kembali ke ukuran asalnya dan melayang-layang di belakang sebelum duduk di salah satu bahu gadis itu.

"Hmmm, gadis itu memang selalu begini... Selalu tidak jujur, bahkan pada perasaannya sendiri. Kumohon jangan berpikir kalau dia itu aneh, oke?"

Puck mengok kearah Naruto sambil tersenyum dan akhirnya ia menghilang. Ini sama misteriusnya saat ia tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja dan bagi Naruto Puck mungkin sesuatu yang belum pernah ia temui.

Namun daripada itu…

"Hei! Tunggu dulu, aku masih belum selesai—ttebayo!"

Walau ia tidak terlalu mengerti situasinya, namun ia jelas tahu kalau gadis itu kesusahan. Ini bukanlah panggilan pahlawan karena ia melihat kesusahan gadis itu saja, tapi ia juga telah melihat bagaimana gadis itu rela membuang waktunya yang berharga yang seharusnya dipakai untuk mencari barangnya hilang untuk menyembuhkan Naruto.

Kebaikan seperti itu bahkan bisa sedikit berlebihan. Dan kalau gadis itu tidak datang sama sekali, maka Naruto pun tidak akan menaruh rasa kesal atau semacamnya kepadanya, lagipula ia terjatuh karena kesalahannya sendiri. Dan bahkan setelah ia terjatuh ia hanya berniat untuk menunggu sampai tubuhnya tidak sakit dalam beberapa saat sebelum dia mengejar pencuri itu lagi.

Saat Naruto mengejar dirinya, si gadis itu memberhentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan terganggu.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku sudah tidak punya urusan lagi denganmu dan begitu juga sebaliknya?"

"Aku memang tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi benda yang dicuri olehmu itu adalah sesuatu yang berharga, 'kan? Kalau begitu biarkan aku membantumu."

Si gadis itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan membuat wajah terkejut.

"Bukankah tadi kamu sudah terkena masalah karena mengejarnya? Aku hargai perasaan ingin menolongmu itu, tapi aku tidak bisa melibatkanmu lagi."

"Aku akui aku bisa terjatuh dan bertemu bandit-bandit itu adalah salahku, namun kau sendiri tidak punya petunjuk yang benar-benar bisa membawamu kepada pencuri itu, 'kan? Aku ini bisa mengingat bagaimana rupa si pencuri itu dengan baik dan lagipula dua kepala lebih baik daripada satu kepala."

Naruto berusaha meyakinkan gadis itu dengan kata-katanya, namun jujur saja dia bahkan merasa agak aneh dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Sementara itu, gadis itu terlihat mempertimbangkan kata-kata Naruto.

Gadis itu adalah gadis yang aneh—bahkan Naruto dapat berani mengatakannya. Dia memberikan sebuah pertolongan bahkan saat dirinya dalam kesusahan dan ia bertingkah layaknya Naruto tidak perlu meminta maaf ataupun berterima kasih kepadanya. Dengan meninggalkan sesuatu yang begitu baik, dia secara besar hati tidak menginginkan apapun sebagai bayarannya. Dan dengan mudahnya ia berkata kalau itu adalah keegoisannya.

Dan dengan itu, dia bersikap tak adil pada dirinya sendiri.

"Asal kamu tahu, aku tidak bisa membayarmu dengan apapun."

"Bayaran bukanlah hal yang diperlukan ketika menolong orang lain."

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, gadis itu menutup mulutnya dengan perlahan lalu mengobservasi Naruto seolah-olah ia melihat hewan yang langka.

"—Itu… kamu orang yang aneh."

"Aku juga bisa mengatakan hal yang sama padamu, tahu."

Gadis sedikit terlihat kebingungan dan akhirnya terdengar kata "Huh?" dari mulutnya. Apa yang dilakukan gadis ini cukup lucu, sampai-sampai Naruto yang berpikir kalau gadis yang ia anggap lebih dewasa darinya ini mungkin juga sedikit kekanak-kanakkan.

"Kau menyembuhkanku tanpa pamrih dan bertingkah seolah-olah itu bukanlah sesuatu yang dipikirkan, padahal kau sendiri sedang dalam kesulitan. Aku rasa itu sudah cukup untuk membuatmu jadi orang aneh dan tentunya orang aneh yang sangat baik."

"S-soal itu—"

Gadis berambut silver itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto, lirikannya berlarian kesana dan kemari dan setelah menelan ludahnya, ia menatap tajam kearah Naruto.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku menyembuhkan karena kamu terjatuh dari bangunan berlantai tiga itu. Lagipula aku tidak pernah meminta bantuanmu dari awal, tapi kau masih meyakinkanku kalau kau bisa membantuku bahkan sampai saat ini. Mungkin soal bandit aku masih bisa tolelir karena kamu terlihat baik-baik saja saat berhadapan denga mereka, tapi berpikirlah kalau melompat di tempat tinggi seperti itu! Kalau terjatuh seperti itu kau harusnya sudah mematahkan beberapa tulangmu!"

Pada akhirnya, gadis itu adalah gadis yang keras kepala.

"…Maksudmu, aku harusnya sudah mengalami patah tulang?"

Naruto bukanlah seorang ahli berdebat, dan pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa menangkap dengan baik kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan gadis itu. Naruto yang biasanya hanya menjawab amarah Sakura, Tsunade, dan yang lainnya menggunakan kata-kata simpel dan polos lalu membuat mereka lebih marah lagi padanya, dengan alami membuat hal itu terjadi lagi ditempat ini.

"Tentu saj—ehh! Yang aku maksudkan adalah kamu harusnya merasa beruntung tidak mengalaminya, dan… uhh, aku merasa seperti orang bodoh datang kesini karena khawatir padamu."

"Heh? Kau kesini karena khawatir padaku?"

"Eh…...!"

Naruto mengatakannya dengan sedikit terkekeh dan si gadis yang sepertinya sudah sadar atas pemilihan kata-katanya dengan cepat wajahnya menjadi sedikit memerah. Walau ia memang juga mengikuti Naruto karena ia juga bisa melacak si pencuri itu melaluinya, namun ia juga mempunyai rasa khawatir dan penasaran kepada Naruto. Dan karena itu, daripada memfokuskan pengejarannya terhadap gadis pencuri itu, ia malah mengikuti jejak Naruto.

Pada dasarnya ia tidak mempunyai kepercayaan kepada Naruto untuk dapat mengambil kembali insignianya yang dicuri, tapi ia tetap percaya karena apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Ini tidak berdasarkan logika ataupun pemikiran jangka panjang, melainkan sebuah spontanitas dan kepercayaan pada hatinya saja. Namun ia juga mengkhawatirkan kalau mungkin dengan membantunya, Naruto akan berada dalam masalah. Dan saat ia menyadari Naruto terjatuh ia tidak bisa berhenti menyalahkan dirinya akan hal itu… bahkan setelah ia tahu Naruto tidak mengalami cedera parah.

Dan karena itu ia tidak ingin melibatkan Naruto lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan membantumu demi diriku sendiri!"

Untuk melawan kerasnya keinginan gadis itu, Naruto memantapkan tekadnya.

"Demi dirimu sendiri?"

Gadis itu terlihat kebingungan. Namun dengan percaya diri, Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri menggunakan jempolnya sambil berkata-kata dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

"Aku adalah Naruto Uzumaki, aku dari berasal Desa Konoha, makanan kesukaanku ramen dan aku punya cita-cita menjadi Hokage—ttebayo! Aku di sini sedikit kebingungan karena tiba-tiba berada ditengah jalan daerah sini, padahal aku seharusnya berada di desaku. Dan karena itu kurasa aku bisa mendapat informasi darimu atau orang-orang sambil aku membantumu, bagaimana?"

Memberikan penawarannya sambil memperkenalkan dirinya sudah cukup membuat si gadis itu merasa kalau ia memasuki atmosfer yang baru. Mungkin pertama kalinya ia bertemu dan mengalami situasi dengan orang seperti ini. Ada banyak kata-kata asing yang diucapkan oleh Naruto, dan itu cukup membuatnya nyaris tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

Lalu saat wajahnya dengan dipenuhi pertimbangan sampai tahap di mana ia kesulitan mengeluarkan suaranya—dan Puck, yang kembali muncul ke pudak gadis itu mengatakan pendapatnya sambil menggosokkan tangannya yang berbulu itu dengan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak merasakan niat jahat dari dirinya…... selain itu, mencari pencuri di ibukota sendirian tanpa petunjuk adalah sesuatu yang terlalu nekat."

Si gadis itu masih terlihat kebingungan bahkan setelah roh itu sudah memberikan pendapat pasti. Dengan menatap Puck, ia mengeluarkan suaranya sedikit demi sedikit.

"—T-tapi kalau aku melibatkannya lagi…"

"Keras kepala adalah bagian yang lucu dari dirimu, tapi jangan sampai melupakan tujuanmu karenanya. Aku tidak ingin berpikir gadisku ini adalah orang yang bodoh."

Dengan itu, si gadis memberikan wajah sedikit murung dan sepertinya ia menanggapi serius kata-kata rohnya itu.

"Lagipula kalau malam tiba, aku tidak bisa membantumu lagi. Walau aku yakin menghadapi kumpulan berandalan bukanlah sesuatu masalah besar, aku masih ingin kamu dalam keadaan seaman mungkin."

Seolah-olah melenyapkan semua emosinya, Puck akhirnya berkata dengan nada serius dengan sungguh-sungguh. Gadis itu sepertinya sudah menyerah dan melihat kearah Naruto dengan sedikit ragu-ragu, lalu setelah mengatakan beberapa kali mengatakan "Ummm…", "Hmmm…", dan "Tapi…" dengan perlahan namun pasti ia membuka mulutnya dan bertanya satu kali lagi pada Naruto.

"Aku mungkin tidak bisa membantu banyak… Apa kau yakin?"

Dan walaupun berkata seperti itu, dia pun menerima pertolongan dari Naruto.

* * *

 **Kejar-kejaran Yang Bodoh**

* * *

 **AN:** Yap, dan begitulah chap untuk kali ini~. Btw, ane mohon maaf kalo ada yang ga memenuhi ekspektasi para pembaca sekalian, namanya juga penulis baru dan... ahh, sudahlah. yang pokoknya saat ini ane bakal ngasih tahu beberapa hal, yaitu :

1\. Cerita ane bakal semakin berbeda ama alur cerita ReZero yang sebenarnya(dan bahkan mungkin bener-bener ga sama). Ane bakal ngembangin cerita ini berdasarkan ama apa yang ada di otak ane, jadi ga berdasarkan LN atau WN, okelah kalau dua sumber itu ane jadikan refrensi tapi tetep mainsourcenya adalah otak ane sendiri, dan mungkin cerita ane bakal mengadopsi cerita yang entah itu anime, buku atau film lain diluar ReZero ataupun Naruto... tapi tentunya dengan karakter dari series ini,

2\. Ane bakal berusaha buat semua karakter gak OOC, kecuali tentunya mereka mendapatkan jatah cerita sehingga mereka berkembang dan blablablablah... gitulah. oke, untuk yang ini ane lumayan buat mikirnya, karena daripada mikir kalo ada karakter ReZero yang OOC, ane justru lebih takut kalo Naruto yang bakal OOC, karena secara ia adalah MC kita di sini. jadi ane usahain dia ga bakal OOC, karena cerita ini jujur aja bergantung banget ama pilihan dan sifat Naruto,

3\. Ane milih Naruto bukan yang setelah perang, tapi yang setelah melawan Pain. dan tentunya ane punya alesan yang kuat, yaitu Naruto blom godlike banget sampe-sampe bisa musnahin musuhnya secara instan pake bijuudama, ane lebih suka tipikal pertarungan balance namun badass daripada pertarungan yang 'completely OP' dan Naruto saat itu juga belum bisa ngendaliin Kurama dan itu bisa menjadi plot yang menarik, lalu yang terakhir dan yang paling penting adalah saat itu Naruto udah ngerti apa itu kebencian dan pentingnya memaafkan... ini bener-bener krusial buat cerita ini nanti...

4\. Ga ada OC disini. jujur ane mikirin karakter dari seri Naruto ama ReZero aja dah pusing karena takut OOC apalagi bikin OC, bisa-bisa ane bikin karakter yang ga punya pendirian nanti.

5\. Kalo ada salah silahkan koreksi. ane bukan orang yang bener-bener konservatif dan ane silahkan kalian untuk mengoreksi ane kalo ada pengejaan yang salah, alur yang absurd atau karakter yang menjadi OOC, tentunya kalo itu disengaja ama ane, ane bakal ngasih alesan ke ke kalian kenapa ane begitu,

6\. Ane bakal berusaha untuk terus nulis. Mungkin ini adalah cobaan terbesar bagi seluruh penulis fanfic yang lain, ane bisa aja tiba-tiba berenti update secara tiba-tiba, entah itu karena kehilangan motivasi, males, atau bingung mau nulis apa karena ilang inspirasi... pokoknya untuk saat ini ane masih mau nulis, tapi tentunya kalian sebagai pembaca silahkan kritik atau dukung saya... karena masukan orang lain itu adalah sesuatu yang berharga bagi mereka yang berkarya (Hadehh.. bahasanya). Btw ane masih pelajar dan bakal UN sebentar lagi, jadi mungkin bakal ada hiatus sementara nanti.

segitu dulu... agak kepanjangan mungkin. Tapi AN chap selanjutnya ga bakal sepanjang ini... dan deadline untuk chap selanjutnya adalah seminggu. Jadi Mohon Review bagi kalian yang membaca dan sampai jumpa~~


	3. Rasa Iri Yang Samar

**Achtung!**

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto dan Re:Zero milik Tappei Nagatsuki.

Saya gak punya apa-apa kecuali plot dan cerita dalam fanfic ini sendiri!

* * *

 **Rasa Iri Yang Samar**

* * *

"—Tunggu, jadi kau sendiri tidak familiar dengan kota ini?"

Setelah mendapat persetujuan gadis itu, Naruto sekarang bertanya-tanya atas kata-kata si gadis yang tidak terlalu kenal akan wilayah kota ini. Apa yang ada di otak Naruto pada saat ini adalah dengan mencari informasi di beberapa tempat tertentu seperti bar atau tempat pedagang. Tempat-tempat itu adalah tempat yang paling mungkin di datangi oleh pencuri seperti itu kalau ia ingin menjual benda itu sesegera mungkin.

Walau ada kemungkinan si pencuri itu bukanlah tipe yang akan langsung menjual benda itu ataupun ia hanya ingin menyimpan benda itu untuk dirinya sendiri, berpikir yang macam-macam justru akan membuat Naruto kebingungan untuk bergerak mulai darimana. Tapi saat si gadis itu bilang kalau ia juga tidak yakin akan wilayah ibukota dari kerajaan ini, maka Naruto hanya bisa mengeritkan dahinya.

"Aku sebenarnya juga bukan berasal dari sini… aku berasal dari tempat yang lumayan jauh dari sini, jadi aku hanya pernah beberapa kali kesini."

"Sebagai tambahan aku juga bukan orang sini seperti yang kau tahu—Wow, kalau dipikir-pikir kita benar-benar sedang melakukan pencarian buta."

Naruto tertawa kering terhadap fakta itu dan itu sedikit membuat bibir si gadis itu mengkerut tidak suka. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke Puck yang duduk santai di atas pundak si gadis, Naruto bertanya dengan rasa penasaran.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau ini sejenis hewan Kochiyose, 'kan? Luke… maksudku Poke, apa kau kenal daerah sini? Kau terlihat seperti hewan yang banyak tahu."

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Puck dengan ceria terbang kedekatnya dengan dengan mengangkat salah satu tangannya dengan pose yang imut.

"Heiiii~~ sudah kubilang aku ini roh, bukan hewan! Dan namaku itu Puck—Kau benar-benar punya ingatan yang payah."

Konsep astral adalah sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti Naruto, jadi Naruto pada dasarnya menggolongkan Puck secara simpel sebagai hewan hasil kontrak pemanggilan. Tentunya ia pernah bertemu bermacam-macam mahluk aneh seperti katak yang mempunyai tubuh seperti gulungan jutsu atau semacamnya, tapi Puck mempunyai sensasi berbeda.

Bagi Naruto konsep roh adalah sesuatu yang awam baginya, dan satu-satunya yang muncul di kepalanya ketika ada yang muncul ketika kata 'roh' disebut adalah hantu… dan dengan begitu Naruto sedikit merasa tegang akan hal ini. Dan dengan takut-takut ia menunjuk jari telunjuknya ke arah Puck.

"A-ahh… roh? Ma-maksudmu kau ini sejenis hantu?"

"Woahh, menggolongkanku dengan hantu adalah sesuatu yang tidak sopan."

Puck bertolak pinggul atas perkataan Naruto dan ia dengan mempertahankan harga dirinya, menjelaskan dirinya adalah sesuatu yang langka dan berharga. Ia mungkin bukanlah hewan yang terlalu mencemaskan harga dirinya dan cenderung pemalu, namun sepertinya ia masih memikirkan imej dan juga pandangan orang lain terhadapnya. Dan karena itu ia menjelaskan keberadaan dirinya dengan suara bernada tinggi miliknya itu.

"Aku ini adalah seorang roh(seirei) yang merupakan wujud perubahan dari roh-roh kecil(biseirei), jadi aku adalah sesuatu yang sangat spesial. Hantu(bourei) yang kau maksud pasti adalah sisa-sisa dari pemikiran dan jiwa-jiwa yang masih memiliki dendam ataupun kebencian yang kuat sehingga mereka masih tetap ada di dunia ini dengan cara entah itu merasuki, menghantui tempat ataupun orang-orang tertentu. Dan memanggilku sama dengan mereka sama saja dengan menyamakan manusia dan sapi karena sama-sama mamalia, kau tahu!"

"Ohh! Aku mengerti, aku mengerti!"

Naruto dengan wajah yang seolah-olah sudah mengerti mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya,dan bersemangat menanggapinya. Ia mungkin terlihat cukup bodoh, tapi bagi Puck, mungkin anak ini tidak sebodoh itu dan dengan anggukkan setuju terhadap Naruto, ia tersenyum sedikit malu.

"Jadi kau ini adalah hantu yang baik, bukan—ttebayo? Ehehehe, baru pertama kalinya aku tahu kalau hantu itu jenisnya ada banyak."

Dan mungkin ternyata Naruto tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Karena pada dasarnya ia hanya mengerti 'roh=hantu' dalam kepalanya, maka sudah wajar baginya untuk sulit mendapat pencerahan dalam satu kali penjelasan dan satu-satunya hal yang ia mengerti dari penjelasan Puck barusan adalah kalau Puck bukanlah hantu yang akan menghantui orang lain ataupun tempat keramat.

"Wahhhh, luar biasa! Ternyata kau begitu cerdas ya? Eheheheh~!"

"Pu-Puck…"

Puck yang sekarang mulai mengeluarkan tawa aneh dan aura dingin disekitar tubuh kecilnya membuat si gadis itu memanggilnya dengan khawatir. Walau begitu, sepertinya Puck tidak mendengar kata-kata si gadis dan dengan kedua tangannya yang mungil dan berbulu, ia menggenggam jari telunjuk Naruto lalu mengayun-ayunkannya seolah-olah sedang bersalaman.

"Karena aku rasa kita belum benar-benar berkenalan maka kurasa adalah ide baik untuk kita berkenalan. Seperti yang kau tahu aku adalah Puck yang juga **roh** milik gadis ini."

"Hmmm, Aku Naruto Uzumaki… karena aku sudah mengumumkan diriku siapa tadi, jadi kurasa tidak ada yang harus ditambahkan lagi. Oh, ngomong-ngomong kalau dilihat dari dekat kau ini benar-benar imut, aku tidak menyangka kalau ada hantu seperti dirimu."

Walau tidak mengerti apa maksud Puck, Naruto menurut dan memeperkenalkan namanya secara informal. Lalu dengan santainya ia kembali menyebut kata 'hantu' dengan jelas dan seperti yang diperkirakan, Puck memberikan sensasi aneh kepada jarinya. Naruto bukanlah orang yang peka, jadi ia cukup lambat untuk mengetahui maksud dari gelagat kelakuan Puck kepada dirinya. Dan sepertinya itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat dirinya sendiri terancam.

"Yap, walaupun aku memang lucu dan juga bukan hantu, aku bisa memusnahkanmu jadi abu dalam waktu dua detik, lhoo~~"

"Uwaaahhhh! Lepaskan tanganku!"

Naruto yang sekarang mengepak-ngepakkan tangannya dengan keras sambil berteriak berusaha melepaskan puck yang memasang wajah gembira menikmati reaksi dari Naruto. Si gadis yang melihat kelakuan antara mereka berdua membuang nafas panjang.

"Bukankah kita seharusnya mencari insigniaku yang hilang?"

Menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya, ia berkata dengan wajah cemberut. Naruto dan Puck yang melihat si gadis itu hanya menjadi tiba-tiba menjadi diam dan berbisik "Aku minta maaf…". Walaupun begitu tampak jelas kalau mereka berdua saling melirik satu sama lain, seolah-olah masing-masing dari mereka mencurigai kalau yang lainnya akan berbuat sesuatu lagi.

Puck adalah roh yang bersikap bersahabat dan baik, namun ia juga bukanlah tipe yang akan secara sembarangan bergaul secara dekat dengan orang asing, terlebih kalau orang itu baru dikenalnya. Melihat kedekatan Puck dan Naruto seperti ini tidak membuat gadis itu merasa marah, tapi karena saat ini mungkin mereka seharusnya bukan dalam keadaan main-main, ia jadi merasa sedikit kurang nyaman.

Dan mungkin dalam jauh lubuk hatinya… ia iri.

"Sebelum itu… aku ingin bertanya tentang sesuatu."

"Hmmm?"

Memecahkan segala fokus yang ada, si gadis itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat si gadis itu yang memasang wajah sedikit ragu-ragu, mengakat kepalanya dengan sedikit antusias.

"Tadi saat kamu bilang kamu dari bukan berasal dari sini, apa maksudnya kamu sama sekali tidak mengenal tempat atau daerah ini secara luas?"

"Soal itu, sepertinya iya. Jujur saja, aku sama sekali tidak tahu ada tempat di mana ada manusia setengah hewan ataupun kereta yang ditarik oleh kadal yang besar seperti ini."

"Ehh…?"

Mengambil waktu beberapa saat untuk terkejut, si gadis itu menyentuh bibirnya dengan salah satu tangannya sambil memasang wajah sangat khawatir. Walau respon ini agak mengejutkan bagi Naruto, ia hanya sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan menunggu jawaban lebih lanjut dari si gadis.

"Kamu… kamu tidak tahu? Bahkan walaupun kamu bukan berasal dari negeri ini, setidaknya ras setengah manusia ataupun naga tanah adalah sesuatu yang cukup umum. Memang ada tempat di mana kedua hal itu adalah sesuatu yang langka ditemui tapi kalau sampai tidak tahu sama sekali itu—ahh, apa mungkin di tempat kamu tinggali itu adalah sebuah tempat yang berada di daerah terisolasi?"

"Aku tidak berpikir kalau Konoha adalah tempat yang terisolasi. Mungkin Konoha adalah desa ninja tapi walau begitu kurasa pengetahuan terhadap tempat itu juga sesuatu yang umum. Terlebih Konoha terletak di Negara Api, jadi kurasa itu cukup dikenal orang banyak."

Keduanya berdiam sambil berpikir dan mungkin semakin lama mereka ingin meluruskan persoalan ini, maka mereka semakin buntu. Tidak peduli berapa jawaban yang dijawab oleh Naruto, si gadis itu justru semakin tidak bisa menangkap sebenarnya darimana Nauto berasal dan hal sebaliknya juga berlaku pada Naruto yang saat ini juga mulai mempertanyakan dengan serius di mana ia berada sekarang.

Dengan kusutnya benang permasalah ini, si gadis itu menutup matanya—membukanya beberapa saat kemudian dan melihat Naruto dengan wajah serius namun juga sangat peduli.

"Aku rasa kamu juga dalam sebuah masalah. Dan terlebih berdasarkan apa yang kamu katakan tadi, sepertinya tempat kamu berasal bisa sangat jauh dari sini. Mungkin juga bisa berbeda benua dari benua ini, namun yang jelas kamu sepertinya sudah tersesat... dengan sangat parah. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kamu bisa berakhir di ibukota seperti ini, tapi sepertinya kamu harus mulai mencari jalan untuk pulang."

Kepedulian yang diungkapkan dengan rasa khawatir yang begitu tinggi dan seolah-olah mengabaikan dirinya sendiri sekali lagi ditampilkan oleh gadis itu. Memang masalah yang Naruto hadapi saat ini mungkin jauh lebih rumit dan berbahaya dari masalahnya, tapi mempedulikan orang lain seperti ini masih saja bisa dianggap berlebihan.

Naruto mendengarkan perkataan si gadis itu, lalu mengangguk setuju.

"Ya… aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Dalam keadaan desa yang kacau, aku menjadi sangat merasa bersalah kalau aku pergi tanpa permisi pada siapapun… sebisa mungkin aku akan kembali ke sana. Tapi, seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi, aku akan membantumu terlebih dahulu. Masalahku mungkin memang penting tapi membantumu juga tak kalah pentingnya bagiku."

"…"

Apa yang ingin dikatakan si gadis mungkin adalah "Kenapa kamu melakukan sejauh itu?", "Aku tidak pernah benar-benar melakukan sebuah kebajikan padamu", atau "Pulang kerumahmu itu… bukankah jauh lebih penting?", tapi tidak ada satupun suara yang keluar dari mulutnya, yang ada adalah bibirnya yang bergetar sedikit seolah ingin berkata-kata.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong apa kereta yang ditari—Ahh! Puck, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menedang wajahku?!"

"Walaupun kau terlihat sedikit bodoh dan aneh, sepertinya kau tahu sekali cara mendekati wanita, hmmm~"

"Apa maksudmu, dasar kucing jadi-jadian?"

Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Puck namun ia merasa kesal karena Puck tiba-tiba menendang wajahnya. Dan yang terjadi kemudian adalah adegan dimana Naruto berusaha meremas tubuh mungil Puck dan Puck yang berusaha mencakar atau memukul wajah Naruto.

Suasana enerjik pun dengan cepat kembali kepada mereka berdua dan untuk ini si gadis itu hanya bisa tersenyum samar melihatnya. Ia tidak merasa kurang nyaman seperti tadi, mungkin karena sekarang ia tahu kalau sebenarnya Naruto bercanda seperti itu karena memang dasarnya ia seperti itu, bahkan sekalipun dirinya sendiri berada dalam masalah, ia tetaplah ceria. Jadi marah pada Naruto karena ia bermain-main dengan Puck, sama saja menghina jati diri Naruto.

Sebuah keteguhan hati yang percaya kalau semua akan baik-baik saja adalah sesuatu yang jarang dilihat. Bukan berarti orang yang memilikinya adalah orang yang tidak peduli dan malas-malasan sambil berpikir semuanya akan selesai pada waktunya, namun lebih kepada orang yang percaya ada jalan penyelesaian di balik kesulitan. Mungkin si gadis tidak mengenal Naruto sebelumnya, namun melihat tingkahnya selama ini, ia dapat dengan mudah tahu kalau Naruto pasti mempunyai banyak teman… sesuatu yang dirinya tak punyai.

"Dan, hei—ummm…"

Dengan wajah berhias beberapa cakaran dari Puck (Puck sendiri bulunya sedikit berantakan karena Naruto), Naruto kembali ingin bertanya masalah pokok mereka, yaitu mencari pencuri yang mencuri insignia si gadis, namun berhenti ditengah-tengah. Dan seolah-olah mencari kata-kata yang tepat, Naruto berhenti untuk berpikir sejenak dan karena itu sebuah pemikiran lain justru muncul ke dalam kepalanya.

"Oh iya… aku belum mengenal namamu. Memanggilmu hanya dengan kata 'kau' terasa aneh bagiku."

Memberikan alasan yang masuk akal, Naruto bertanya pada gadis itu. Namun si gadis itu tak langsung menjawabnya, dan seolah-olah mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

"Ya, aku sedikit meminta maaf soal itu. Namaku adalah Satella, aku tidak punya nama belakang jadi cukup panggil Satella saja."

Satella memperkenalkan dirinya dengan singkat kepada Naruto… tidak ada yang aneh dari perkenalan itu, tapi ada sesuatu yang seolah-olah mengganjal Naruto saat ia menyebutkan namanya.

Dan Puck yang menatap lirih kepada Satella, menggumamkan sesuatu ke arahnya, tapi itu tidak cukup keras untuk di dengar oleh telinga Naruto. Dan entah mengapa susana menjadi lebih sunyi, lebih tenang dan juga sedikit lebih fokus dari yang tadi. Mungkin karena Naruto dasarnya sudah ingin membahas dengan serius pencuri itu lagi, namun apakah itu juga karena Satella mengumumkan namanya?

Walau Naruto sempat berpikir akan hal itu, ia segera mengusir pemikiran itu dari kepalanya dan membahas secara langsung apa yang seharusnya ia sudah katakan dari tadi.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, kita akan mencari informasi di beberapa tempat-tempat yang memungkinkan di mana pencuri itu akan menjual barang curiannya itu. Namun karena kebetulan kita semua tidak ada yang benar-benar mengenal seluk beluk kota ini, maka kita tidak mempunyai pilihan selain bertanya pada orang yang kemungkinan tahu dan punya informasi, lalu juga mencarinya secara menyeluruh."

"Aku mengerti… tapi sejujurnya aku terkejut kalau kamu bisa sampai pada pemikiran seperti itu—kalau soal itu agak meragukannya, karena seperti yang kamu tahu aku bukan berasal dari sini jadi aku tidak kenal siapapun. Dan soal pencarian secara menyeluruh… walau itu bisa dilakukan ketika kita sudah mendapat informasi yang tepat, kita masih kekurangan orang."

"Ehehehe, itulah gunanya aku di sini. Aku bisa berubah jadi 1000 orang, jadi jangan khawatir—ttebayo."

Bingung atas pekataan Naruto, si gadis manatap kearahnya dengan sedikit penasaran. Namun seolah-olah menjawab dan melanjutkan kata-katanya, Naruto membentuk segel tangan berbentuk '+', dan bersamaan dengan itu tiga sosok bayangan mirip dirinya yang muncul bersamaan dengan ledakan asap di sekitar mereka.

"Yup, inilah Kage Bunshin—ttebayo!"

"Eh..?"

Menkedip-kedipkan matanya untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi, Satella tercengang melihat apa yang sebelumnya tidak ada menjadi ada di depan matanya. Walau pada awalnya ia berpikir kalau itu hanya ilusi, namun para bayangan itu dapat mengeluarkan suara seperti "Yeah!" dengan cara sedikit berbeda satu-sama lain. Lalu bayangan itu juga seolah-olah mempunyai berat, mempunyai suara tapakkan kaki saat mereka menginjakkan kakinya di tanah.

"Wow~ sepertinya kau cukup handal."

Puck bersiul kagum ke arah Naruto.

"Yahh, aku sebenarnya bisa membuat bayangan lebih banyak, namun sepertinya kalau aku melepas bayangan ke dalam kota ini dalam jumlah banyak akan terjadi kekacauan."

"Sebuah bayangan…?"

"Mereka adalah klon bayangan dan seperti yang kau lihat mereka bukanlah sebuah ilusi. Jadi mereka bisa membantu dan mencari informasi pencuri itu. Walau mereka adalah sebuah bayangan, mereka cukup tangguh untuk mengalahkan sebuah geng bandit."

Setelah memberikan penjelasan singkat kepada Satella, Naruto mulai mengarahkan bayangannya, dengan senyum lebar seolah menyapa teman-temannya sendiri.

"Yosh, dengan begini kurasa pencarian insignia bisa dimulai—ttebayo!"

"Yeah!"

Menjawab perintah dari diri mereka yang asli, para bayangan dalam sekejap menyebar pergi ke arah yang sudah ditentukan. Walau Naruto tidak mengenal wilayah ini, setidaknya ia bisa tahu harus kemana ia mengarahkan bayangan-bayangannya untuk pergi. Pada dasarnya bayangan-bayangan itu memiliki kemampuan untuk berpikir, jadi dirinya sebagai yang asli tidak perlu repot-repot memberikan suatu perintah terperinci.

Sebuah Kage Bunshin adalah suatu jutsu yang sangat berharga untuk dimiliki, bukan hanya untuk pertarungan namun juga pengintaian, mencari informasi, dan bahkan latihan jutsu. Sebuah bayangan dapat memberikan semua pengalaman dan juga pengetahuan ketika mereka lenyap, dan karena itu jika mereka mendapat suatu informasi yang berharga, mereka tidak perlu kembali kepada Naruto dan cukup melenyapkan diri mereka sendiri.

"Aku terkejut kamu bisa menggunakan sebuah sihir kompleks seperti itu… Naruto-kun. Terlebih dengan menciptakan sebuah klon sestabil itu butuh sebuah konsentrasi agar mereka tetap ada."

Karena ini mungkin pertama kali bagi Satella memanggil Naruto dengan namanya, ia sedikit malu-malu, tapi apa yang menjadi fokus Satella bukanlah itu.

"Aku tidak merasakan kamu mengambil mana dari sekitar, apa mungkin kamu hanya menggunakan od?"

Ya, pada dasarnya seorang pengguna sihir akan menggunakan mana yang ada tersebar di atmosfer, menggunakan gate sebagai pengolah dan penyaring mana, seorang penyihir dapat melepaskan kembali mana tersebut dalam bentuk sihir, entah itu berbentuh elemen apa tergantung dari affinitas si pengguna.

Namun selain mana yang begitu banyak tersebar di atmosfer, ada sumber sihir lain, yaitu od. Od adalah sumber energi yang berasal dari dalam tubuh pengguna, jumlahnya umumnya tidak banyak tidak seperti mana yang ada di alam. Karena jumlahnya, lalu menggunakan od sama saja menggunakan energi hidup mereka sendiri, maka penggunaan od adalah sesuatu yang tidak biasa dilakukan pengguna sihir. Jadi karena itulah si gadis cukup penasaran, menggunakan od untuk menciptakan sebuah klon yang begitu rumit adalah suatu yang cukup anomali, setidaknya itu bagi Satella.

"Huh? Sihir? Yang aku gunakan adalah jutsu. Lagipula aku tidak menggunakan mana atau apalah itu, yang kugunakan adalah chakra seperti shinobi lainnya."

"Ch… chakra?"

Naruto tentunya pernah mendengar istilah sihir dan juga mana, namun itu sekedar dari manga dan juga beberapa kaset video game yang pernah ia mainkan dan mendengar ada orang yang mengatakannya dalam dunia nyata adalah hal yang mengejutkan untuk didengar.

Tidak semua orang di dunia mengenal apa itu ninja ataupun chakra, namun keberadaan sihir yang merupakan "membuat sesuatu yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin" mirip dengan sebuah jutsu pada ninja. Jadi menggolongkan kedua itu sebagai hal yang sama walaupun tidak tepat, itu juga tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Naruto mempunyai pemahaman sedikit tentang dunia fantasi selain dari apa yang pernah ia baca dan mainkan, jadi menggolongkan 'sihir=jutsu' bukanlah hal yang buruk ia bisa lakukan.

"Mungkinkah pemaham tentang sihir pun juga berbeda di tempatmu, Naruto-kun?"

"Ahh, yahh sepertinya begitu… aku tidak begitu yakin."

"Hmm, kalau kalian minta pendapatku, maka yang dilakukan Naruto benar-benar berbeda dari yang biasa orang lain lakukan."

Puck memberikan pendapatnya dengan suara benada tinggi khasnya. Ia tampak seperti biasanya, namun pancaran pandangan penasaran juga terlihat di matanya.

"Naruto-kun… aku rasa semakin banyak kamu melakukan sesuatu, semakin aku mempertanyakan identitasmu."

Menghela nafasnya, Satella memandang Naruto dengan senyum tipis. Melihat sebuah senyum yang begitu indah dari Satella membuat Naruto sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya, ia tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa ia melakukan itu, namun dengan menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan jarinya, ia kembali menghadap ke arah Stella.

"Uh, yaa… kalau kau tanya aku juga, maka aku hanya bisa menjawab dengan semakin bingung, Satella-chan."

* * *

Apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto sekarang adalah menyusuri kerumunan di jalanan kota yang sesak. Karena Naruto sudah membagi tugas mencari informasi bersama klonnya, maka apa yang dilakukan Naruto sekarang adalah mencari informasi di alun-alun kota di mana ada banyak orang. Dengan ia mencari ke alun-alun kota, maka wilayah pencarian informasinya tidak akan terlalu berdempetan dengan klonnya.

Tentunya Satella masih berada di sisinya dan Puck telah menghilang untuk menghindari tatapan banyak orang penasaran. Walau apa yang mereka lakukan masih bisa disebut pencarian buta, setidaknya mereka masih memiliki arah yang lebih baik dari pada yang tadi.

"Hei… Naruto-kun."

Satella tiba-tiba memanggilnya, ia memandang ke salah satu sisi jalanan, di mana banyak orang berlalu lalang. Perasaan Naruto mengatakan kalau ada sesuatu dari yang cukup penting yang ingin di sampaikan Satella.

"Sepertinya anak itu tersesat."

Dan dengan menunjuk seorang gadis kecil, ia mengatakannya.

Pada akhirnya Satella adalah seorang gadis yang keras kepala dalam berbuat kebaikan, dan bahkan Naruto menyadari akan hal itu—tentunya walau Satella sendiri tidak akan mengakui sifatnya itu.

"Mau menolongnya sambil mencari informasi?"

Naruto melakukan sebuah penawaran dan itu justru membuat Satella sedikit terkejut.

"Kamu tidak keberatan untuk menolongnya?"

"Sekalipun aku bilang tidak, sepertinya juga kau akan tetap menolongnya."

Naruto berkata seperti layaknya ia sudah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi dan itu cukup membuat Satella memerah malu.

Kalau anak itu dibiarkan mungkin akan ada orang lain yang akan menolongnya dan pada dasarnya mereka berdua tidak mempunyai kewajiban untuk menolongnya. Namun seperti yang diketahui, keduanya mempunyai jiwa dan rasa ingin menolong yang tinggi dan kalau dijelaskan secara sarkasme maka akan lebih mirip kutukan.

Satella bukanlah tipe gadis yang akan jujur langsung akan perasaannya dan mungkin akan menutup maksud hatinya dengan sifat keras kepala. Tapi ia adalah seorang gadis yang begitu baik dan cenderung memikirkan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri, karena itu Naruto menganggap kalau apa yang sebaiknya mereka lakukan adalah menolong gadis kecil itu.

Walau mungkin akan menghambat pencarian mereka, membawa anak-anak bukan berarti tidak bisa melanjutkan pencarian informasi dan karena itu menolong anak itu dianggap sesuatu yang tidak ada ruginya bagi Naruto. Dengan mudahnya ia memberikan alasan simpel dan tanpa berbelit-belit, ia seolah-olah menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang natural dan ini mendapat rasa kekaguman dari Satella.

Dihapan mereka, di samping bangunan yang berada di sisi jalanan, seorang gadis kecil yang umurnya berkisar 9-10 tahun ada di sana. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan dengan rambut sebahunya itu, wajahnya sedikit tertutupi. Anak itu mungkin belum menangis, namun dilihat dari keadaannya ia sepertinya akan menangis dalam waktu dekat.

Dengan rambut silver yang sedikit berkibar karena angin, Satella mempercepat langkahnya memotong jalan ke arah anak itu. Dan anak itu menaikkan kepalanya saat sadar ada orang yang berdiri didepannya, ia tampak senang karena ia mengira kalau orang itu adalah orang tuanya atau pengasuhnya, namun saat ia sadar kalau itu bukan, ia menjadi sedikit ketakutan.

"Hush… maaf kalau aku bukanlah orang yang ingin kamu temui, tapi apa kamu tersesat?"

Dengan sedikit berjongkok agar wajah mereka berdua bertemu, Satella berbicara dengan nada yang lembut. Namun anak itu tetap merasa tidak nyaman karena ada orang asing yang tiba-tiba berbicara kepadanya dan ia sedikit mengambil langkah mundur.

"Hei, jangan takut. Onee-chan tidak akan melakukan hal jahat padamu."

Walaupun sudah berusaha menenangkan si anak itu, Satella tidak dapat menghilangkan perasaan takut anak itu. Dan tak lama kemudian, karena mungkin ia sudah berada di puncak emosinya, si gadis kecil itu mulai mengeluarkan air mata dan—

"Mini Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

"Eh?"

Satella mengungkapkan kekagetannya saat Naruto tiba-tiba berada di sisinya, tak hanya itu ia membuat segel yang sama saat ia membuat klon bayangan. Namun tidak seperti saat itu, tidak ada bayangan yang muncul seperti yang tadi kecuali sebuah ledakan asap kecil dia atas tanah.

"Uwaa! Aku adalah Naruto Uzumaki! Aku akan menjadi Hokage—ttebayo!"

Sebuah Naruto versi mini berteriak dengan kesusahan dan tentunya dengan cepat ini menjadi pusat perhatian dari Satella dan anak itu. Berbeda dengan klon bayangan ukuran normal yang memiliki ukuran dan tubuh sama seperti Naruto, ukuran dan bentuk bayangannya kecil ini sangat berbeda. Terlebih kepala dari bayangan kecilnya itu lebih besar daripada tubuhnya sehingga ia sudah cukup kesulitan untuk berdiri.

Melihat bayangannya tercipta sangat tidak sempurna seperti itu membuat Naruto merasa aneh melihatnya. Mungkin terakhir kali ia menciptakan sebuah bayangan seperti itu adalah saat ia masih anak-anak, jadi ia tidak terlalu mengingatnya.

"Aku akan membasmi orang jahat! Aku akan makan ramen yang banyak! Dan aku akan—'poof'!"

Si bayangan kecil terus berteriak-teriak dan berlari-lari, lalu kemudian dia tersandung dan jatuh—kemudian lenyap ketika ia meledak jadi kumpulan asap yang bersuara 'poof'.

"Kurasa membuat klon normal tapi banyak lebih mudah daripada yang ini…"

Sedikit melupakan tujuan awalnya menciptakan versi mini dirinya, Naruto mengeluarkan komentar gantung.

"Ahahahahaha!"

Namun, walau begitu si gadis kecil itu terlihat terhibur atas apa yang Naruto lakukan. Dan sekarang wajahnya yang ingin menangis telah berubah menjadi wajah anak yang bahagia dan dengan itu sepertinya ia sudah tidak terlalu takut lagi pada Naruto maupun Satella.

Anak itu melihat ke arah Naruto dengan penuh harapan dan juga penasaran. Ia sepertinya masih ingin melihat pertunjukkan bayangann versi mini Naruto.

"Kau masih mau lagi?"

Di saat Naruto mengatakan itu, ia sadar bukan hanya si gadis kecil itu saja yang masih penasaran dengan klon mininya itu, namun juga Satella. Dengan tertawa kecil akan hal ini, Naruto sedikit berjongkok dengan posisi yang sama seperti Satella dan membuat segel tangan lagi.

Berbeda dari yang tadi, kali ini ia membuat 4 klon bayangan versi mini dirinya. Dan dengan begitu pertunjukkan lucu antara klon-klon itu dimulai dan menarik antusiasme si anak itu(dan Satella). Dan setelah selesai, anak itu sudah tidak merasa takut lagi kepada mereka berdua. Anak itu bahkan menjawab pertanyaan Satella yang tidak ia jawab karena takut.

"Hmm, jadi kau benar-benar tersesat. Kalau begitu tenang saja, serahkan saja hal ini pada Onii-chan dan Onee-chan ini."

Sambil mengatakan itu, Naruto mengelus-elus kepala anak itu. Anak itu dengan sedikit gugup, memegang tangan Naruto dan tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Eh?"

Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat ini dan Satella juga melebarkan matanya.

"Sepertinya kamu mudah dekat dengan anak kecil, Naruto-kun."

"Yah, aku lumayan senang kalau bermain dengan mereka. Tapi sepertinya kali ini aku cukup beruntung."

Dengan mengatakan itu, Naruto mengangkat badan anak itu, lalu dengan cepat ia membuat anak itu duduk di atas pundaknya. Anak itu sempat mengeluarkan suara "Whaa!", namun sepertinya ia tidak mempunyai masalah dan malah cenderung senang.

"Yup, dengan ini kamu bisa melihat dan bisa mencari kaa-chan dan tou-chanmu."

Sedikit menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya, Naruto membuat anak itu tertawa riang. Satella tersenyum hangat melihatnya. Dan seperti yang ia perkirakan, Naruto memang seorang yang dapat dengan mudah menularkan keceriaan dan juga keakraban dengan orang lain. Sekalipun itu adalah pertemuan pertama mereka dengan dirinya.

"Nah, jadi kaa-chan dan tou-chanmu biasanya ada di tempat apa?"

Naruto bertanya pada gadis itu, dan si gadis kecil menjawabnya dengan mendekatkan mulutnya ke kuping Naruto. Walau rasanya agak geli, Naruto tidak bergerak banyak ketika anak itu membisikkan jawabanya.

"Apa katanya, Naruto-kun?"

"Dia bilang orang tuanya ada di sekitar tempat perdagangan buah, namun ia agak ragu-ragu saat mengatakan di mana letaknya. Mungkin dia tidak terlalu mengingatnya."

"Jadi kita hanya harus mengikuti jalan saja?"

"Ngg… karena aku sangat asing dengan seluruh kota ini, aku sebenarnya tidak tahu."

Naruto tertawa kecil dan Satella yang mendengarnya juga tersenyum kecil dan mereka akhirnya mengikuti jalan yang ramai ini bersama dengan banyak orang lainnya. Bersamaan dengan langkah kaki mereka yang berada di tengah jalan ini, Naruto sedikit berpikir akan apa insignia itu. Sebuah emblem dalam beberapa kasus memanglah dapat menjadi sesuatu yang berharga, tapi menduga-duga dari keadaannya mungkin saja emblem itu sebenarnya adalah sebuah simbol.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal insigniamu itu… memangnya bagimu insignia itu apa?"

"Huh?"

Mungkin karena pertanyaan Naruto yang tiba-tiba dan abstrak, Satella tidak bisa memahaminya. Dan Naruto dengan cepat memperbaiki kesalahannya.

"Umm, maksudku apa yang spesial dari insigniamu itu? kurasa agak aneh kalau kau kehilangan insignia itu hanya karena kau kecopetan."

"Kalau secara materi, aku tidak berpikir kalau itu adalah benda yang sangatlah berharga sangat mahal, tapi itu juga merupakan benda khusus dari kerajaan. Namun kalau soal artian dari kepemilikan emblem itu… bagiku itu adalah sesuatu yang tak ternilai. Emblem itu telah memilihku—dan itu adalah sebuah kesempatanku untuk mewujudkan mimpiku, jadi kalau aku sampai kehilangan itu… aku mungkin akan sedikit kebingungan."

Satella tidak bermain-main dengan kata-katanya dan itu sudah cukup membuat Naruto sedikit tertegun.

"Mimpimu itu… pasti hal yang sangat besar."

Itu bukanlah kalimat yang terpikirkan Naruto untuk diucapkan, dan entah bagaimana kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Sebuah mimpi. Naruto adalah seorang pemimpi dan itu tidak salah lagi. Namun ia bukanlah seorang pemimpi yang hanya bisa memimpikan impiannya, tapi ia adalah orang yang akan berusaha sekeras mungkin mencapai impiannya. Dan bahkan ketika ia telah diakui oleh orang-orang desa dan menjadi pahlawan, impiannya masihlah belum pudar.

Untuk menjadi Hokage.

Sebuah mimpi dimana terlahir karena ia ingin diakui. Sebuah mimpi yang tecipta karena ia tidak ingin sendiri. Sebuah mimpi yang berkembang karena ia ingin menjadi ninja terhebat. Dan bahkan setelah ia mendapatkan semuanya, apa yang menjadi mimpinya tidak pernah menghilang.

Sebuah pembahasan sensitif bagi Naruto untuk membicarakan mimpi dan kata-kata Satella telah mengetuk pintu hatinya. Satella menunjukkan keteguhan hatinya dan juga keras kepalanya, ia bertindak dengan seolah-olah orang lain adalah prioritas di atas dirinya dan bahkan ketika ia mengakui kalau apa yang hilang dari dirinya adalah sesuatu yang berharga… seperti mimpinya, ia masih mau dan sukarela membantu orang lain tanpa pamrih.

Dengan sifatnya ini, mungkin akan banyak yang bilang jika Satella adalah orang yang bodoh. Orang yang menyia-nyiakan waktunya sendiri yang berharga untuk orang lain dan belum tentu orang lain yang ia bantu itu dapat memberikan sebuah balasan. Dan bahkan dengan lucunya ia bilang kalau ini dilakukan untuk dirinya sendiri dan itu tak lebih dari sebuah keegoisannya saja.

Tapi, Naruto tidak berpikir demikian. Apa yang dilakukan Satella adalah sesuatu yang dapat dikagumi. Walau ia bukanlah seseorang yang pintar dalam menilai orang lain, namun Naruto berpikir apakah dengan menolong orang lain itu karena tidak ingin melihatnya kesusahan adalah keegoisan? Apa orang yang ingin orang lain bahagia itu bisa disebut egois? Dan apa yang dilakukan Satella adalah sesuatu yang egois? Apakah Satella adalah orang yang egois?

Dan Naruto tentunya tidak menemukan jawabannya. Naruto hanya menyimpulkan kalau kebaikan dan sebuah pertolongan tidak perlu sebuah alasan entah itu egois ataupun tidak, pada akhirnya kebaikan adalah kebaikan dan sebuah kebaikan akan menciptakan kebaikan lain. Dan apa yang Satella lakukan pada dasarnya adalah sesuatu yang paling benar.

Ketika orang-orang mulai mencari alasan untuk menolong orang lain, di saat itu jugalah mereka akan berhenti menolong.

Dengan kemurnian hati yang Satella miliki, mimpi apa yang ia ingin capai? Sebuah mimpi dari gadis cantik yang selalu mementingkan orang lain di atas dirinya sendiri dan menolong tanpa pamrih. Dan karena itu, mulut Naruto pun tanpa sadar mengatakan itu.

"Ya. Itu adalah mimpi yang sangat besar. Mimpi di saat semua orang menjadi setara tanpa adanya sebuah kasta… mimpi di mana aku bisa menciptakan sebuah negeri yang damai dengan semua orang bisa bahagia."

Satella mengatakan itu dengan suara lembut seperti seorang ibu yang menidurkan anaknya. Sebuah ketulusan yang diperuntukkan bukan untuk dirinya sendiri tapi untuk orang lain.

"Ahh, jadi begitu."

Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil terhadap mimpi Satella, seolah-olah ia mengkonfirmasi sesuatu. Satella yang tadi wajahnya dipenuhi oleh kelembutan menjadi sedikit bingung akan hal ini.

"Ada apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa hanya saja itu memang sangat cocok untuk orang semulia dirimu."

Satella membuka mulutnya karena terkejut, namun dengan cepat ia kembali tenang… dan bahkan tiba-tiba ia menjadi sedikit murung.

"Terima kasih telah memujiku seperti itu, Naruto-kun. Tapi bagaimanapun kamu memujiku… di mata orang-orang aku masihlah darah campuran yang terburuk."

Satella mengatakan itu dengan senyum sedih dan ia menyeka rambut yang menutupi telinganya.

"Lihatlah ini. Aku adalah setengah elf, kalau kamu berpikir kalau aku manusia, aku minta maaf kalau

aku bukan."

Naruto melihat kuping dari Satella yang tadi tertutupi oleh rambut namun sekarang telah terseka. Itu memang bukanlah kupuing yang biasa dimiliki oleh manusia normal, itu sebuah kuping yang daun telinganya sedikit melancip. Kalaupun itu memang berbeda, bagi Naruto itu masih bukanlah sesuatu yang benar-benar membuat orang menjadi aneh.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf atas identitasmu, lagipula bagaimanapun juga kau adalah kau."

Walau Satella sudah melebarkan matanya karena kaget, Naruto masihlah belum berhenti.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa karena kau ini setengah elf makanya kau terlihat jauh lebih cantik daripada orang gadis biasa? Maksudku itu—umm, kau tampak lebih bercahaya dan eksotis."

Dan begitu, Satella pun tidak mampu menanggungnya lagi.

"Uhh…"

Dengan langsung membuang mukanya, Satella membuat suara yang lucu dan itu membuat Naruto sedikit penasaran kenapa. Dan saat itu juga, Puck secara tiba-tiba muncul dan melesat ke arah Naruto.

"Heaahh!"

Dengan suaranya yang lucu ia melepaskan pukulan mungil yang terasa geli di pipi Naruto. Dan daripada merasa sakit(karena itu tidak sakit sama-sekali), Naruto justru protes karena kaget. Untuknya ia tidak terlalu mengguncang tubuhnya sehingga anak yang ada di atas bahunya tidak merasa kaget juga.

"Hei, kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Jangan tanya kenapa! Lihatlah yang telah kau perbuat! Aku sampai-sampai tak tahan lagi!"

Melipat tangannya di atas dadanya, Puck membuang wajahnya. Dan daripada terlihat kesal, ia lebih seperti merasa geregetan.

"Heii, kalau kau memukulku tanpa alasan aku juga bisa marah, tahu."

Anak yang ada di atas Naruto sedikit menengokkan kepalanya ke bawah untuk melihat Puck, namun Karena Naruto mengira anak itu sedikit sedikit meregangkan tangannya, Naruto sedikit membenarkan posisinya. Puck yang sepertinya tidak memperhatikan akan hal itu menggerutu dengan menghela nafasnya.

"Haahh… yaah, aku rasa orang polos dan bodoh seperti dirimu memang ada di dunia ini."

"Kau ini marah kenapa sih?"

"Aku tidak marah, justru aku merasa sebaliknya."

Dengan berkata-kata seperti itu, Puck kembali menghilang.

"Dia itu kenapa sih?"

Naruto memandang udara tempat di mana Puck tadi berada, dan setelah itu ia memandang ke arah Satella yang masih berjalan disebelahnya. Namun Satella juga mengindahkan Naruto, dan seolah-olah berusaha menghindari kontak wajah dengannya.

"Satella-chan… kau juga marah padaku?

Naruto mengatakannya dengan hati-hati, tapi sepertinya Satella tidak mempedulikannya.

"Entahlah. Dasar Naruto-kun bodoh."

Dan dengan ketus ia mengatakan itu. Naruto selalu mengalami masalah komunikasi dalam hal seperti ini, ia terkadang tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba orang marah padanya. Walau begitu, Naruto selalu berpikir alasan kenapa orang tiba-tiba marah padanya berasal dari orang itu sendiri dan karena ia tidak pernah mencurigai dirinya sebagai alasannya, maka Naruto sampai saat ini pun masih mempunyai kepribadian 'tumpul'.

"Terkadang orang-orang memang sulit dimengerti…"

Mendesah kepada dirinya sendiri, Naruto menatap jauh ke arah jalan. Dan saat itu, ia merasa kalau rambutnya sedikit ditarik oleh anak itu. Dengan sedikit menengokkan kepalanya agar anak bisa melihat anak itu sedikit, Naruto bertanya.

"Hmm, Ada apa? Eh, di dekat sana?"

Si anak yang duduk dengan manis di atas pundaknya memberitahu Naruto kalau orang tuanya mungkin berada tak jauh dari sini dan Naruto hanya perlu mengikuti jalan lurus saja. Naruto yang tidak mempunyai pengetahuan tentang daerah ini hanya bisa mengikuti petunjuk dari anak itu.

Satella yang sepertinya masih mempunyai rasa berat hati untuk berbicara dengan Naruto akhirnya membuka pembicaraan setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Anak itu… bilang apa?"

Melirik ke arah Satella yang bertanya kepadanya, Naruto melihat Satella yang terkejut saat melakukan kontak mata dengannya. Walaupun begitu, Naruto tetap menjawab pertanyaannya seperti biasa seperti tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"Dia bilang kalau mungkin kita akan bertemu dengan orang tuanya kalau kita ke arah sana. Ngomong-ngomong aku mau tanya akan sesuatu."

Berbalik tanya kepada Satella, Naruto memberikan wajah berpikir untuk sesaat.

"Apa kau berpikir pernah melewati jalan ini, Satella-chan?"

"Uhh, kalau kamu bertanya seperti itu… sepertinya memang iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

Satella menjawabnya dengan sedikit ragu-ragu, tapi ia bisa menjawabnya dengan baik. Ia walaupun masih memikirkan hal yang tadi, tapi ia sudah bisa memandang wajah Naruto dengan langsung. Mungkin karena apa yang ditanyakan Naruto cukup serius, namun ia masih mempunyai perasaan aneh saat melihat mata biru milik Naruto.

"Saat aku sadar berada di dalam kota ini, aku berada di sekitar daerah sekitar sini… aku tidak terlalu mengingatnya tapi yang jelas aku pernah lewat sini."

Berpikir sesaat soal bagaimana ia bisa berada di sini tidak membuat Naruto merasa baik sedikitpun, jadi untuk saat ini ia fokus untuk mencari orang tua anak ini dan menemukan insignia milik Satella. Tentunya ia kalau bisa mengetahuinya ia ingin mengetahuinya, tapi itu bukan masalahnya sekarang.

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, si anak itu tiba-tiba mengatakan sesuatu.

"Mama! Papa!"

"Eh? Di mana?

Karena posisi anak itu ada di atas pundaknya, maka anak itu mempunyai pandangan yang lebih baik dan jelas terhadap apa yang di sekelilingnya dari pada Naruto, jadi ketika mereka menemukan orang tuanya, ia lah yang akan melihatnya.

Anak itu menunjuk ke salah satu sisi jalan, dan seperti yang ia katakan, orang tuanya ada di toko buah-buahan. Dengan itu Naruto dan Satella melangkahkan kakinya ke arah toko yang sepertinya ada orang tua dari anak ini.

Toko yang dituju Naruto adalah sebuah toko buah yang berada di sisi jalanan, sama seperti toko-toko lainnya. Tidak ada yang aneh dari toko itu, hanya saja ada seorang wanita yang mungkin umurnya sekitar 20-an sedang mengobrol dengan pria di dalam toko itu. Karena posisinya, Naruto tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas lawan bicara wanita itu, namun ia bisa melihat sedikit kepalanya yang sedikit muncul keluar dari dalam toko dan dari itu ia bisa mengetahui kalau orang itu laki-laki.

"Mama!"

Anak itu memanggil wanita itu sekali lagi, dan wanita itu dapat mendengarnya tapi ia masih kebingungan darimana asalnya. Ia menengok ke beberapa arah sampai akhirnya ia menemukan keberadaan anaknya di atas pundak Naruto. Matanya sedikit terkejut, namun seperti ia mengerti secara perlahan apa yang terjadi, matanya melembut dan senyuman muncul di wajahnya.

Naruto menurunkan anak itu, dan anak itu dengan cepat berlari ke arah ibunya. Ibunya menangkap anaknya dan memeluk lembutnya, sebuah senyuman terima kasih diarahkan kepada Naruto dan juga Satella.

"Terimasih."

"Huh?"

Pria yang berada di dalam toko itu melihat ke arah anak itu, lalu melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Mereka itu..."

"Ya, mereka yang menemukan Plum."

Si wanita itu memberikan konfirmasi kepadanya. Dan saat ini Naruto melihat ke arah lelaki itu, dan seolah-olah mengingat sesuatu ia berbicara.

"Eh, kau paman yang mirip bandit itu, kan?"

"Huh, kau anak yang tadi berdiri di depan tokoku tadi?"

Sepertinya pria itu juga sudah mengingat Naruto. Walau tadi itu bukanlah sesuatu yang benar-benar penting, namun karena itu hanya terjadi beberapa jam dari sekarang, ia masih mengingat Naruto.

"Huh…... sepertinya aku harus mengucapkan maaf karena membentakmu tadi dan juga terimakasih karena mengembalikan putriku."

Pria itu mengatakannya dengan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan menunduk. Dari kata-katanya sepertinya ia bersungguh-sungguh meminta maaf, walau badannya kekar dan memiliki beberapa codet di wajahnya seperti bandit, dia sepertinya tidak sekasar itu.

Namun dari kata-katanya ada yang membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Eh! Dia anakmu?"

"Hmm? Tentu saja."

Pria itu menjawabnya dengan santai dan mengatakannya seolah-olah itu hal yang normal. Naruto sepertinya masih terkejut karena seorang yang mirip bandit seperti dia bisa punya anak yang sangat manis. Lalu setelah itu ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada wanita yang sepertinya ibu anak itu.

"Kalau begitu wanita ini juga..."

"Ya, dia istriku. Namanya Raksha, putriku namanya Plum dan aku sendiri Kadomon. Ngomong-ngomong aku ucapkan sekali lagi terima kasih."

"Y-ya tidak apa-apa. Itu bukan masalah besar."

Naruto mengangguk dengan canggung, lalu dia melirik ke arah Satella yang berdiri sedikit di samping belakang Naruto. Entah untuk alasan apa, ia terlihat mengambil jarak dengan Kadomon... Namun sepertinya ia tidak hanya mengambil jarak terhadap Kadomon, tapi juga orang-orang. Saat tadi Naruto dan dirinya mencari informasi, Satella selalu berada menjaga jarak saat mereka bertanya ke orang-orang sekitar. Daripada terlihat enggan, ia seperti terlihat membuat antisipasi ketika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak melakukan apa-apa selain membuat anak itu mau duduk manis di atas pundakku. Jadi kalau ingin berterima kasih, maka berterima kasihlah padanya."

Naruto menengok ke arah Satella, dan Satella langsung memasang wajah kaget dan gugup. Satella sedikit mengirimkan pandangan tidak suka seolah-olah seperti mengatakan "Apa maksudmu?".

"Ah, kalau begitu aku mengucapkan terimakasih sudah mau repot-repot mengurus putriku."

Ucap Kadomon kepada Satella. Satella menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa."

Karena sifat Satella yang tanpa pamrih, ia pada dasarnya tidak terlalu mempedulikan apa yang akan dia dapatkan ketika ia menolong orang lain kecuali orang itu bisa merasa senang kembali. Itulah sebab Naruto melemparkan Satella sebagai orang yang telah menolong Plum untuk membuat ia merasakan manisnya buah dari kebaikan yang telah ia lakukan. Lagipula yang mempunyai niat awal menolong anak itu adalah Satella, jadi ia memang pantas mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu."

"Apa harus terburu-buru begitu? Karena kalian telah menolong putriku, maka ambilah beberapa buah dengan cuma-cuma di sini."

"Maaf kami sedang terburu-buru. Ada yang harus kami lakukan."

Satella memberikan senyumnya sebelum membalikkan badannya. Ia tidak bermaksud jahat atau semacamnya dan kalau dipikirkan apa yang ia lakukan adalah sesuatu yang benar, yaitu tidak membuang-buang waktu. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, ia seperti mempunyai sesuatu yang menganggu pikirannya.

Dan karena itu Naruto sedikit meminta maaf kepada Kadomon.

"Maaf kalau dia begitu, tapi kami memang sedang harus terburu-buru. Ada pencuri yang mencuri barang berharganya."

"Pencuri? Benarkah? Walau aku hanya seorang tukang buah pinggir jalan, aku mengetahui banyak jenis pencuri yang sering mencuri di sekitar sini."

Kata-kata Kadomon dengan cepat mendapat perhatian penuh dari Naruto.

"Eh? Kau yakin?"

"Apa aku sedang terlihat bercanda?"

Kadomon memberikan Naruto senyum mantap, dan dengan itu Naruto langsung mencari Satella yang sudah melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi mereka.

"Tunggu dulu!"

"Eh?"

Kaget dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba memegang dan menarik pergelangan tangannya, Satella membuat suara terkejut.

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun?"

"Jangan tanya ada apa—aku lah yang harusnya tanya kau ini kenapa."

Satella membuat bibirnya mengkerut setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto. Dan dengan sedikit terlihat menyedihkan ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan berusaha membuat alasan.

"Habisnya kamu ini—"

Sebelum ia memberikan alasannya, Satella menemukan dirinya kembali berada di depan toko buah milik Kadomon. Dan Kadomon sendiri sepertinya sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka berdua.

"Paman mirip bandit ini mungkin bisa memberikan informasi kepada kita."

Naruto dengan singkat menjelaskannya pada Satella. Dan sepertinya Satella cukup terkejut.

"Benarkah?"

"Yahh, aku sudah cukup lama berada di sini untuk mengetahui siapa saja orang bertangan panjang yang suka beraksi di sini. Dan oi, bocah, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan bandit begitu, aku punya nama."

Kadomon memberikan konfirmasi kepada Satella dan juga protes Naruto. Walau sepertinya Naruto tidak mempedulikan itu dan fokus dengan informasi apa yang akan diberikan kepadanya.

"Sebagai acuan, pencuri yang mencuri kalian itu seperti apa?"

Kadomon membuka perbincangan ini dengan awal yang sangat jelas, dan dengan itu Naruto menjawabnya.

"Dia seorang gadis, dilihat dari umurnya sepertinya 2 atau 3 tahun lebih muda dariku, rambutnya pirang dan juga jago meloncat-loncat di atas bangunan."

Kadomon memberikan wajah berpikir untuk beberapa saat dan sepertinya sekarang ia sudah menemukannya.

"Dari apa yang kau katakan, aku cukup yakin itu Felt."

"Felt?"

Kali ini Satella lah yang bertanya sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Walau awalnya ia terlihat ragu, ia sekarang sudah menyimak pembicaraan ini dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Ya. Felt itu masih bocah dan dia memang sudah mencuri beberapa kali di sekitar sini, jadi aku sedikit mengenalnya. Kalau kalian ingin mencarinya, maka dia biasanya ada di tempat pak tua Rom."

"Pak tua Rom?"

"Dia ada di perkampungan kumuh di pinggiran kota, aku tidak terlalu tahu tapi ia cukup terkenal di sana."

Ini adalah sebuah berita yang sangat berharga bagi mereka berdua, dan dengan ini jelas sudah ke mana mereka harus pergi.

"Yahh, kalau letak tinggalnya secara pasti aku tidak tahu, tapi kurasa itu sudah cukup. Kalau kau punya pertanyaan lebih spesifik, maka kau bisa bertanya pada penduduk di sana. Tapi aku sedikit mengingatkan kalau suasana dan orang-orangnya membuat kalian tidak merasa aman."

Naruto mengangguk atas perkataan Kadomon sambil berkata "Baiklah", dan Satella memberikan senyuman dan membungkuk sedkit.

"Terima kasih atas informasinya."

"Itu bukan masalah, lagipula kalianlah yang telah menolong anakku."

Kadomon, walau seperti yang dikatakan Naruto kalau ia adalah orang yang memiliki tampang yang cukup mengerikan, ia ternyata adalah orang yang cukup baik dan ramah. Dan karena itu juga mungkin ia punya istri dan putri yang manis.

"Maaf, Nona. Tapi Putriku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu."

Raksha, istri Kadomon, tiba-tiba memanggil Satella. Dan anak itu, Plum memeluk Satella.

"Eh?"

Satella yang bingung atas apa yang dilakukan anak itu memasang wajah sedikit rumit. Dan anak itu menegeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya.

"Sebuah jepitan?"

Seperti yang Satella katakan, itu adalah Sebuah jepitan. Jepitan dengan bentuk bunga lebih tepatnya. Itu bukanlah sesuatu terlihat mahal dan cenderung terlihat sederhana. Dan walaupun begitu, Plum dengan senyum lebar menyodorkan jepitan itu kepada Satella

"Tolong diterima. Putriku ini ingin mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya dengan caranya sendiri."

"Ah, tentu saja."

Menerima pemberian hadiah jepitan dari Plum, Stella segera memakainya di baju bagian dadanya. Lalu dengan senyuman ke arah Plum dia mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Terima kasih ya. Onee-chan sangat senang menerimanya."

Plum terseyum bahagia terhadap kata-kata Satella, lalu ia memindahkan pandangannya ke pada Naruto.

"Onii-chan, terima kasih!"

Sepertinya ia tidak mempunyai apa-apa untuk diberikan kepada Naruto, namun ia memeluk Naruto dengan erat dan melihat Naruto seperti ia melihat teman baiknya sendiri.

"Ahahaha, iya tak apa-apa."

Setelah kembali keadaan semula, akhirnya Naruto lah yang mengucapkan perpisahan.

"Sepertinya kami sudah harus pergi. Kami harus cepat-cepat menangkap si Felt ini."

"Ah, begitukah kalau begitu ambilah buah sesuka hatimu. Walau ini tidak berarti apa-apa, setidaknya ini bisa dianggap salam perpisahan."

Terhadap penawaran Kadomon, Naruro melirik ke arah Satella. Satella seolah-olah tahu maksud Naruto memberikan senyuman balik kepadanya—dan maka dengan begini sudah diputuskan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami ambil apel dua—ttebayo."

* * *

Dengan mengikuti petunjuk dari Kadomon, Naruto dan Satella menuju ke pemukiman kumuh di pinggiran kota ini. Waktu perjalanan ini tidak lebih dari setengah jam, dan itu lebih cepat daripada yang mereka perkirakan. Apel yang mereka dapat dari Kadomon sudah habis tentunya, namun apel itu dengan sangat cukup mengisi perut mereka berdua.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?"

Satella yang melihat Naruto tertegun sejenak, bertanya.

"Ahh… salah satu klonku telah kembali dan sepertinya kita ada di arah yang benar."

Merasakan informasi yang muncul ke otaknya, Naruto memberikan konfirmasi. Walau begitu dari 3 klon yang ia buat, hanya 1 klon yang baru kembali dan ini membuat Naruto berpikir ke arah mana klon-klon itu mencari informasi. Walau mereka sebuah klon, mereka mempunyai independensi untuk berpikir, jadi pada dasarnya mereka bergerak dan mencari informasi berdasarkan logika mereka sendiri. Tentunya mereka mempunyai pemikiran dan motivasi dasar yang sama dengan Naruto sendiri, jadi mereka tidak akan membuat yang aneh-aneh.

Naruto bisa saja membatalkan jutsunya dan membuat klon-klonnya itu lenyap dengan paksa namun untuk kali ini ia merasa kalau sebaiknya ia membiarkan klonnya bebas. Lagipula ia sedang dalam keadaan berada di tempat antah berantah, walau mereka tidak bisa memberikan informasi tentang pencuri itu, mereka masih bisa menyediakan informasi tentang kota ini.

"Bicara soal tempat, maka tempat ini bisa dibilang sangat berbeda dengan yang ada di tengah kota."

Sebuah kesenjangan sosial yang terasa dari tempat ini dan juga di kota membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya apakah ini negeri yang makmur, namun pada khirnya ia sadar kalau semua negara mempunyai masalah yang sama. Dan Negara Api, negara di mana ia tinggal juga memiliki masalah yang sama, jadi pada akhirnya Naruto hanya bisa memakluminya.

"...Ya, aku pikir juga begitu."

Satella yang setuju atas pendapat Naruto, melihat sekeliling dengan mata yang lirih. Tentu saja begitu, apa yang ia impikan adalah membuat negeri dengan sebuah kesetaraan dan kebahagian untuk semua orang. Melihat sesuatu seperti ini sudah jelas membuatnya sangat prihatin.

"Ngomong-ngomong darimana kita harus mencari…... sepertinya kita akan menemui kesulitan."

"Soal itu, aku rasa aku akan menanyakan hal itu kepada para roh."

Mendengar perkataan Stella, Naruto melirik tertarik.

"Maksudmu para roh itu sama seperti Puck."

"Ya, tapi kali ini adalah roh kecil(biseirei). Mereka adalah bentuk roh sebelum menjadi roh seperti Puck(Seirei)."

Menganggukkan kepalanya, Naruto mengerti. Ia secara perlahan mengerti dari konsep roh, mungkin ia hanya tahu dasar-dasarnya saja tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Bicara soal roh. Stella, apa kau bisa bersama Puck karena membuat kontrak?"

Ini adalah pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Naruto. Dan ia sendiri mungkin menanyakan itu karena ingin membuat sebuah persamaan antara hewan hasil kontrak kuchiyose dengan roh seperti Puck. Walau jelas-jelas mereka adalah dua mahluk yang berbeda, yaitu mahluk hidup dan juga astral, menarik kesimpulan dari persamaan keduanya adalah cara Naruto mengerti bagaimana kerja dari pengguna roh seperti Satella.

"Tentu saja. Bagi seorang penguna roh seperti aku, ada beberapa syaratnya dan salah satunya adalah aku hanya bisa menarik wujud nyata Puck saat jam 9 sampai 5 sore. Dan saat Puck tertidur, maka ia akan berada di dalam kristal ini."

Satella menunjukkan kristal yang ada di tengah dadanya. Sebuah kristal berbentuk berlian yang berwarna hijau. Dan pada saat itu juga, kristal itu bercahaya.

"Hyooh~, sepertinya kalian membicarakan aku."

Puck kembali keluar dari kristal itu bersamaan dengan suara bernada tingginya. Dan dengan itu Satella tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kalau kamu ingin bertanya lebih lanjut soal roh, maka kamu bisa bertanya langsung pada Puck, Naruto-kun."

"Hmm, baiklah."

Walau rasa penasaran Naruto terhadap roh tidak sebesar itu, ia tetap menganggukan kepalanya atas saran dari Satella. Sedangkan itu Puck membuat wajah tersenyu yang seolah-olah mengatakan "Tanyakan apa saja padaku!".

Dan dengan itu percakapan kecil mereka dimulai. Sementara itu, Satella mengabil langkah sedikit menjauh dari Naruto, dan dengan itu ia mulai memfokuskan diri memanggil para roh kecil untuk mengelilinginya. Kalau dilihat dari pandangan Naruto, maka apa yang dilakukan Satella terlihat seperti orang yang berdoa.

Para roh pun berkumpul di sekitar Satella dan dengan tenang seperti sedang mengelilinginya, mereka melakukan gerakan-gerakan lembut.

"Mereka terlihat seperti kunang-kunang..."

Naruto memberikan pendapatnya sambil berdecak kagum.

"Hm, sudah kuduga kalau kau bisa melihatnya. Ya, mereka itu hanya sekilas seperti kunang-kunang, tapi mereka punya kesadaran masing-masing lho."

Disamping Naruto yang sedang dalam kekaguman melihat para roh yang mengelilingi Satella, Puck memberikan informasi.

"Mereka bisa berpikir?"

"Tentu. Tapi itu hanya sebatas—umm, mungkin bisa dibilang mereka mempunyai rasa peka seperti hewan."

Puck mencari kata kata yang tepat, namun sepertinya hanya itu yang ia katakan. Lagipula kalau memberikan penjelasan rumit, mungkin itu hanya membuat Naruto bingung. Dan untungnya Naruto bisa mengerti apa maksud perkataan Puck.

"Jadi begitu..."

"Naruto, sebatas bertanya saja. Tapi apa kau merasa tenang saat melihat Satella berkomunikasi dengan roh-roh itu?"

Pertanyaan menarik keluar dari mulut Puck, dan seperti menunggu jawaban dari Naruto, Puck memasang wajah penuh ekspektasi. Naruto tidak mengerti maksud dari Puck namun ia berpikir tentang apa yang ia rasakan pada Satella saat ini.

Ia melihat Satella yang sedang berkomunikasi dengan para roh. Seorang gadis layaknya seorang malaikat yang begitu cantik seperti sedang dikelilingi kunang-kunang adalah sebuah penggambaran yang cocok bagi Satella, dan Naruto secara penuh telah menyadarinya.

"Kurasa iya... dia memfokuskan pikiran dan juga jiwanya ketika berkomunikasi dengan para roh dan juga para roh yang mengintarinya sambil berkelip-kelip membuatku merasa tenang. Mungkin ini lebih mirip dengan sensasi saat aku memakai senjutsu."

"Hmm~ Jadi begitu."

Puck memberikan sebuah anggukan puas. Dan Naruto sepertinya sudah terlalu fokus pada Satella sehingga sedikit lupa akan dirinya sendiri.

Namun secara tiba-tiba Naruto mengkedipkan matanya seolah-olah mengingat sesuatu.

"Ehh... ngomong-ngomong dilihat dari waktu sekarang. Bukankah artinya kau akan tertidur sebentar lagi, Puck?"

Puck melirik ke arah Naruto yang sepertinya secara tiba-tiba sudah kembali ke dalam kesadarannya. Namun ia sedikit tertawa kecil atas apa yang ditanyakan Naruto.

"Padahal tadi kau sudah begitu lupa diri karena melihat dia, namun kau bisa tiba-tiba tersadar dan bertanya pertanyaan yang mengejutkan. Kau memang sesorang yang tidak mudah ditebak ya?"

"Heh, aku bukan cuma orang yang paling tidak mudah ditebak, tapi aku adalah ninja yang tidak bisa ditebak—ttebayo!"

"Heeh, membanggakan dirimu di depanku itu tidak ada artinya lhoo~ Ehehehe, bicara soal tertidur, aku akan tertidur sebentar lagi seperti yang kau katakan, tapi sepertinya aku tidak perlu khawatir akan apa yang terjadi nanti karena ada dirimu."

Puck mengatakannya dengan ceria dan Naruto masih belum bisa menangkapnya dengan benar.

"Ada aku?"

"Yahh, pokoknya berbahagialah karena aku tidak biasanya mudah percaya pada orang lain namun aku bisa percaya penuh padamu. Dan sepertinya dia sudah selesai."

Menunjuk ke arah Satella, Puck pun melayang ke arahnya. Naruto masih cukup bingung akan kata-katanya, apa maksudnya kalau terjadi apa-apa misalnya si Felt itu menyerang mereka atau semacamnya, maka Naruto dipercayakan untuk melindungi Satella? atau mungkin sesuatu yang lebih dari itu? Akhirnya menyerah akan memikirkan hal itu, Naruto hanya menyapa Satella.

"Uh, jadi apa kau mendapat sesuatu?"

"Yah, tentu saja. Para roh bilang kalau kita ke arah sana mungkin kita akan bertemu dengan si Felt itu."

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu."

Di saat Naruto dan Satella berjalan ke arah tempat Felt berada, Puck menguap dengan lebar seperti kucing. Karena waktunya yang sudah sebentar lagi habis, maka Puck merasakan rasa kantuk yang disebabkan oleh jumlah mana yang harus ia kumpulkan ketika memakai wujud fisik.

"Uwaahh, maaf tapi sepertinya aku sudah mengatuk~"

"Yasudah, aku akan mengurus sisanya mulai dari sini. Terima kasih dan selamat tidur, Puck."

Satella mengatakan itu dengan lembut, entah mengapa Naruto sudah seperti terbiasa dengan sifat Satella ini. Dan Puck yang tubuhnya mulai memudar, mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Naruto. Naruto hanya membalas tatapan mungil dari Puck itu dengan senyuman dan juga jempolnya yang seolah-olah bilang "Oke!", dan dengan begitu sepertinya Puck sudah merasa senang.

Puck terbang kearah pundang Satella dan mengusap-usap matanya seperti kucing pada umumnya, dan dengan itu ia memberikan kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Aku serahkan pada kalian berdua. Maaf kalau tidak bisa membantu lebih jauh, tapi... tolong gunakan odmu kalau kamu merasa situasi tidak beres atau—atau kau bisa meminta bantuan Naruto, Lia."

Puck membuat Satella terkejut saat ia menyebutkan nama Naruto, namun Naruto tidak terlalu terkejut mendengarnya. Ia sudah tidak perlu memerlukan sebuah perintah atau permintaan tolong jika sesuatu terjadi pada Satella.

"Yosh, serahkan saja padaku—ttebayo!"

Walau ada yang sedikit mengganjal dari kata-kata Puck barusan... Naruto tetap menjawabnya dengan semangat seperti biasanya. Dan dengan itu Puck menghilang atau lebih tepatnya kembali ke dalam kristal itu untuk tertidur.

Dan secara mengejutkan, bukan Satella yang melanjutkan perjalanan duluan sebagai orang yang kehilangan barangnya. Namun Naruto.

"Kurasa dengan ini kita bisa melanjutkan perjalan kita."

Naruto kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah yang sudah dituju. Satella melihat punggung dari Naruto yang sedikit demi sedikit menjauh, entah apa yang membuat kakinya menempel dengan tanah seolah-olah tak bisa mengikuti jejak Naruto, tapi yang jelas itu mungkin adalah sesuatu yang selalu ada dipikirannya.

"Hei, Naruto-kun."

Naruto menengok kebelakang dan menemukan Satella yang masih berdiri diam. Dan dengan itu sudah cukup membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa?"

Sebuah pertanyaan dasarlah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Mungkin ia punya banyak pertanyaan kepada Satella namun ia bertanyan pada apa yang paling penting untuk saat ini.

"Kamu benar-benar aneh."

"...?"

Naruto mencerna kata-kata dari Satella, namun apa yang ia dapatkan hanyalah "Aku ini aneh?", dan karena itu ia sedikit protes. Kalau Naruto boleh jujur, Maka Naruto akan bilang Satella lebih aneh darinya, namun membanding-bandingkan keanehan bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dilakukan saat ini.

"Satella-chan... kau berdiam diri seperti itu karena kau ingin mengejekku?"

"Bukan itu."

Sekali lagi Satella memberikan jawabannya yang tidak dimengerti oleh Naruto. Satella melangkahkan kakinya kedepan hingga akhirnya ia sudah tepat berada di depan Naruto. Naruto menatap mata Satella yang berwarna ungu kebiruan dan Satella menatap mata Naruto bewarna biru safir yang birunya sama indahnya dengan biru samudra.

"Aku... tidak peduli apapun yang kulakukan, aku pasti akan terus memikirkan ini, jadi kurasa aku akan mengatakannya sekarang sebelum nanti aku akan berhutang banyak hal lebih banyak lagi."

"Satella..."

Memantapkan niatnya, Satella membuat senyuman tulus kearah Naruto.

"Aku mau mengucapkan terimakasih karena kamu sudah begitu baik padaku."

"U-uhh?"

"Pokoknya aku mau berterimakasih padamu, Naruto-kun."

Walau Naruto sendiri tidak mengerti apa maksudnya namun senyuman dan kata-kata dari Satella sudah cukup membuatnya mengangguk dengan bodoh. Singkatnya ia terpana.

"Y-ya, sama-sama kalau begitu—walau aku tidak mengerti."

Satella tertawa kecil dan kembali membalikkan tubuhnya kearah yang seharusnya mereka tuju.

"Nah, sepertinya kita harus cepat kearah sana. Maaf, padahal aku yang kehilangan barang tapi sepertinya justru aku yang menghambat perjalanan kita."

Walau berkata begitu, Satella terdengar lega.

"Nah, kita pasti menemukannya pada akhirnya juga. Jangan khawatir, aku yakin itu."

Naruto berjalan kedepan hingga ia berada tepat di sebelah Satella. Benar katanya kalau mereka mungkin sudah menyia-nyiakan banyak waktu seperti menolong Pulm, bercanda ataupun yang seperti tadi. Tapi, mereka juga sama sekali tidak menyesalinya. Ada sebuah kepercayaan yang muncul diantara mereka untuk pasti bisa menemukan insignia itu, bahkan sekalipun lokasi tempat mencari mereka itu adalah sebuah ibukota yang padat.

"Ya… aku mengandalkan mu, Naruto-kun. Ngomong-ngomong apa aku boleh?"

Satella menggandeng tangan Naruto dan sebenarnya itu membuat Naruto terkejut dengan sangat, namun untungnya Naruto tidak secara reflek menarik tangannya.

"Y-ya!"

Seingat Naruto ini bukanlah kali pertama ia bergandengan tangan dengan seorang gadis, tapi ini kali pertama dari sisi gadisnya lah yang memberikan tawaran. Lagipula ia tidak berfikir kalau Satella adalah gadis yang agresif, jadi walau ia tidak menyadarinya ia tetap terkejut.

Melanjutkan perjalanan, mereka berdua berpapasan dengan seorang pemuda yang berjalan dengan sedikit membungkuk dan wajah yang menghadap kebawah. Dari ekspresinya ia seperti pengangguran yang sedang bingung mencari kerja dimana dan dilihat dari bajunya yang terlihat kumal dan kumuh, kemungkinan orang yang berasal dari daerah ini.

"Hei, Satella-chan, bagaimana kalau bertanya pada dia? Sekedar memastikan."

"Uh, kalau kamu yakin sih tidak apa-apa? Aku bukannya mau menilai orang dari luar tapi sepertinya ia punya masalah sendiri dan mungkin takkan mau memberitahu kita."

"Kita takkan tahu kalau tidak dicoba."

Dari kata-kata Satella, ia sepertinya tidak terlalu yakin kalau pemuda itu mau menjawab pertanyaan yang akan Naruto tanyakan namun sepertinya Naruto akan tetap keras kepala untuk bertanya.

"Oi, maaf, tapi apa Felt ada di tempatnya Pak tua Rom?"

"Hmm…"

Si pemuda itu mengangkat dan menengokkan kepalanya kerah Naruto. Ia sepertinya tidak sadar akan kehadiran Naruto dan Sella yang barusan berpapasan dengannya karena menunduk sepanjang jalan.

"Ya, dia ada di sana. Ngomong-ngomong apa ada barang kalian yang dicuri olehnya?"

"Ya. Dia mengabil sebuah insignia temanku ini."

Si pemuda itu memberikan senyum lirih kepada Naruto dan Satella, lalu ia memberikan wajah seperti berbicara "Oh, begitu."

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah untuk tawar-menawar. Sepertinya sudah ada orang yang ke sana tadi, jadi cepatlah kesana. Ngomong-ngomong aku sarankan tidak menggunakan kekerasan di sana."

Pemuda itu memberikan nasihat, dia terlihat tidak terlalu peduli, tapi sepertinya kata-katanya memang akan membantu.

"Oh, begitu, terimakasih—ttebayo!"

Naruto mengangkat tangannya sambil memberikan salam, si pemuda itu tampak bingung dan akhirnya ia mengangkat tangannya juga sambil melakukan salam perpisahan… sepertinya baru pertamakalinya ia melakukan hal semacam ini. Dan setelah itu ia kembali berjalan dengan menunduk, entah ini memang kebiasaan atau karena ia memang sedang dalam masalah.

"Apa kubilang."

"Iya, iya, kamu benar."

Naruto tersenyum menang dan Satella memasang ekspresi sedikit kesal, lalu Satella melanjutkan.

"Tapi apa maksudnya kita harus menawar? Itukan benda milikku, kenapa aku harus menawarnya? Apa maksudnya kita harus membelinya?"

"Aku pernah bertemu beberapa jenis pencuri seperti ini—ibaratnya mungkin kita harus membayar tebusan agar benda yang kita curi itu kembali."

Walau Naruto berkata begitu ia masih belum menjelaskan kata 'menawar' yang tadi disebutkan. Lagi pula pemuda itu mengatakan sebelumnya kalau ada 'orang lain' yang ke sana, lalu hubungannya dengan menawar apa.

Dan seketika Naruto berpikir sedikit tentang pelelangan.

"Satella-chan saat berpikir aku tiba-tiba kepikiran tentang sebuah lelang. Apa mungkin maksudnya kalau insigniamu itu dilelang keorang-orang yang datang di sana?"

Satella melebarkan matanya—ah, itu masuk akal! ini membuat khawatir Satella dan tanpa sadar ia mengeratkan gandengan antara tangannya dan Naruto. Naruto tentunya menyadarinya dan memberikan senyum penenang kepada Satella.

"Jangan khawatir, aku ada di sini."

Itu adalah sebuah kata-kata yang singkat. Namun, entah bagaimana itu bisa menghapus sebagian besar rasa kekhawatirannya. Seperti sebuah sihir.

Seperti yang para roh dan pemuda katakan, ada sebuah bangunan yang berdiri di ujung jalan ini. Namun itu sedikit berbeda dari apa yang baik Satella ataupun Naruto pikirkan.

Kalau memang itu sejenis tempat pelelangan maka tempat itu harusnya terlihat lebih besar dan bagus—nyatanya, tempat itu terlihat akan sesak kalau akan dimasuki oleh lima orang dan akan langsung ambruk kalau ada angin kencang. Memang kalau sebagian besar rumah di daerah kumuh ini seperti itu bentuknya, namun kalau itu memang tempat pelelangan seharusnya…

"…Agak lebih besar. Bukannya tempat itu seharusnya terlihat agak lebih besar."

Naruto memberikan kata-kata sarkasme.

"Itu sudah cukup besar bagiku. Hayo, jangan menilai sesuatu dari luarnya. Lagipula kalau dengan sihir, luas ruangan dari sebuah gubuk kecil bisa sebesar istana."

Satella sedikit memberikan contoh dari beberapa sihir dan sepertinya itu menarik perhatian Naruto. Ada beberapa sihir yang memang memanipulasi sebuah ruang dan bahkan di tempat Satella tinggal ada yang memilikinya, namun itu bukalah sesuatu yang harus dibahas sekarang.

"Tapi mungkin saja 'orang lain' yang sudah datang itu hanya satu atau dua orang saja."

Mereka berdua berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk bangunan kumuh milik pak Rom itu dan di saat yang sama matahari tenggelam sepenuhnya di barat, menandakan waktu malam sudah datang. Waktu untu berpikir sudah habis dan mereka sekarang memilih apakah mereka akan mendobrak masuk atau masuk secara sopan lalu melihat keadaan di dalam.

Di dalam bangunan itu tidak terdengar suara gaduh, tenang namun juga tidak terlalu tenang sampai-sampai mencurigakan.

"Aku saja yang masuk."

Naruto memberikan usul kepada Satella dengan sura berbisik tapi Satella menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang dicuri itu barang milikku, akan keteraluan kalau aku tidak melakukan apapun."

Satella juga membalasnya dengan suara pelan, sudah diputuskan kalau begitu. Satella takkan mau duduk diam sementara Naruto akan berusaha mengambil insignianya yang dicuri, pada dasarnya ia memang keras kepala dan Naruto sudah memperkirakan akan hal ini di dalam hatinya.

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya—berusaha meraih gagang pintu, namun satu bayangan klonnya kembali sebelum ia berhasil menyentuh gagang pintu itu. Dengan secepat kilat, informasi dari kejadian-kejadian yang dialami klonnya melebur kedalam otaknya, memberikan sebuah peringatan.

"…!"

Mata Naruto terbuka lebar, seolah-olah ada mahluk buas yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. Tubuhnya menjadi kaku dan tenggorokannya terasa kering—insting seorang shinobinya pun berteriak padanya.

"Satella, menjauhlah dari sini."

"Ehh, apa yang—!"

Naruto tak bisa mendengar pertanyaan Satella dan ia langsung menarik tangan kirinya yang megandeng tangan Satella, untuk segera membuat segel jutsu. Satella sedikit terdorong kebelakang karena ini dan ia tak punya cukup reflek untuk menstabilkan tubuhnya, tetapi untungnya ia tidak terjatuh.

Sebuah segel yang Naruto gunakan kali ini adalah sebuah segel berbentuk '+'—sebuah segel khusus yang dimana hanya digunakan untuk satu jutsu, Kage Bunshin. Dalam pertarungan, Kage Bunshin memiliki kelebihan untuk mengalahkan musuh menggunakan kuantitas, sebuah jutsu yang sempurna untuk pertarungan total. Tapi, Naruto tidak menggunakan jutsu ini untuk hal itu, melainkan untuk menggunakan jutsu lain.

Sebuah ledakan asap terjadi di sebelahnya dan klon bayangannya muncul dari sana, dan ia segera mempersiapkan jutsunya selanjutnya. Ia mengadahkan tangannya sambil mengumpulakn chakra diatasnya, lalu sang klon menstabilkan chakra itu sehingga menciptakan pusaran—atau lebih tepatnya topan kecil yang berputar dengan cepat diatas tangannya itu.

Sebuah jutsu yang diciptakan oleh ayahnya dan diajarkan oleh gurunya.

Memantapkan posisi kakinya dan berniat menjadikannya sebagai pendorong, bersiap menghatamkan jutsunya ini kedepan dimana ia merasakan musuh berada. Bahkan pintu kayu tua yang menjadikan pemisah antara dirinya yang di luar dan apa yang ada di dalam dianggap tidak ada, karena dihadapan topan yang berputar di tangan kanannya ini, pintu itu sudah pasti hancur.

Bayangannya musnah meledak menjadi asap dan disaat yang sama ia mendorong tubuhnya dengan posisi tangan kanannya yang memegang pusaran topan itu mengarah ke depan siap menghantam dan mengenyahkan apapun yang ada di depannya.

Dan ia pun memanggil nama jutsu yang ada di tangannya ini—jutsu yang diajarkan oleh gurunya, Jiraiya.

"Rasengggaaaannn!"

* * *

 **Rasa Iri Yang Samar**

* * *

 **AN:** Lama tak jumpa semuanya, kira-kira dah setahun… kaga update :v Dan sekarang cobalah kalian lihat apa tulisan dari chap sebelumnya. Yap, tulisannya bakal update seminggu saudara-saudara dan nyatanya sekarang dah 2017 :v Maap kalo dah php super kaya gini abis laptop ane kena whiteblank—walo gitu itu sebenernya bukan pembelaan yang bagus karna sebenernya nih laptop dah dibenerin 3 bulan yang lalu, jadi ini intinya adalah kesalahan author sendiri …. Oke kembali ke point cerita, ane masih nulis bahkan sebenernya nih chap emang harusnya udah di publish satu minggu setelah chap sebelumnya, namun ada kendala yang sudah seperti disebutkan diatas. Dan sebenernya ane dah kepikiran ceritanya bakal kaya gimana di 3 sampai 4 chap kedepan… tapi yah itu, nulis ga segampang mikir emang :v

Btw ada yang nanya subaru mau dikemanain—soal itu jujur aja kalo dikasih tau bakal jadi sop iler dong :v

Dan yang terakhir, silahkan kalian yang baca like/follow cerita ini ato bisa juga ngasih comment dan yang paling penting kalo ada typo atu kritik semacamnya silahkan kritik aja, ane dengerin kok :v

 **Silahkan menunggu chap selanjutnya ya :v**


End file.
